My Fantasy Romance Gone Bad
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: After Edward left Bella decided to put her thoughts, feelings and experiences into a book. Her book My Fantasy Romance Gone Bad is a worldwide hit seller. But what happens when she uses a pen name of Isabelle Dwellings. PLEASE READ FULL SUMMARY INSIDE axe
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Full Summary:**

** After Edward left Bella decided to put her thoughts, feelings and experiences into a book. Her book ****My Fantasy Romance Gone Bad**** is a worldwide hit seller. But what happens when she uses a pen name of Isabelle Dwellings and Alice and Edward read her book not knowing it is her? Bella if offered to go on a worldwide book signing tour and what happens when Alice and Edward go to one of her book signings.**

"**What is fame? The advantage of being known by people of whom you yourself know nothing, and for whom you care as little."****-Lord Byron**

**Edward's POV:**

_ I am useless without him. He left me broken. I really thought he loved me. I am a useless piece of life; my father is treating me that he is going to send me to go live with my mother if I don't do something. But I can't move what if he comes back for me? What will happen then?_

This was the Prologue to the book Alice has forced me to read. She air mailed it last night to me. It costs her $24.00 to ship it from Alaska to South America. In her letter she said that it may help me cope. _She was right (kinda). _This book is by a woman by the name of Isabelle Dwellings. She is a fantastic writer I'm reading her book called My Fantasy Romance Gone Bad.I was going through a tough time not being with Bella. I thought of this story as what Bella could be going through. Although it was selfish of me to think that this is what she was going through. It was a mistake leaving her unprotected even if I left her to protect her from myself.

Maybe I could go check on her. I will not stay; I will check on her then leave, no matter how bad it maybe. _I am a monster._

**Bella's POV **

"I am so proud of you sweetheart, a world tour book signing!" Charlie congratulated

I have decided to put all my thoughts, feelings and experiences that I went through when Edward left into a book. I go by the name of Isabelle Dwellings. My book called My Fantasy Romance Gone Bad is a New York Times Bestseller. I have a meeting with my publicist tomorrow in Chicago and then I start signing books in New York on Sunday. I am kind of nervous and kind of excited all at the same time. But I know this is a once in a life time experience that I have to take.

"Bye Dad." I whispered with a few tears coming down my cheek.

"Bye Bells. Don't let fame go to your head and don't forget the little people like Jacob, Billy and I." Charlie choked. A few tears trickled down his cheek.

"I won't I promise. I'll get you all souvenirs from every place I go, promise." I smiled trying to hold back more tears that were coming.

Renee hugged Charlie goodbye and we walked to the gate. Renee was coming with me for about a month or two just to get me adjusted and then she was going back to Jacksonville to be with Phil once the tour got to Florida. Mom and I boarded the plane and we were off to Chicago.

**Okay thank you for reading chapter one is next :) ox ox Carriekakes**


	2. Limo Jests And Paris Oh My!

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the names that are not mentioned in the twilight saga (that includes midnight sun that ISNT mine: [ )**

But I couldn't trust her not to horrified by them. She_ should_ be horrified. The truth _was_ horror.

-Midnight Sun Chapter 9 Port Angeles pg 188 By: Stephanie Meyer

**Edward's POV:**

I got off the plane that had taken me to Forks. I didn't bother to steal a car knowing that I would be back on a plane in about 2 hours. _Considering I wasn't staying no matter how bad she was. _Once I got into the nearby woods I started to run to Bella's house. I climbed the side of her house and peered in her bedroom window. Charlie was sitting on the end of her bed and a lot of her stuff was gone. He had her old blanket in her hand that used to be draped on her rocking chair. His face was buried in it. A few minutes passed and he looked up and stared at the wall. His thoughts were drifting to different places. _I should have gone with her. I blame that low life Cullen. I can't believe she is gone! _I had heard enough, was my love, my Bella… dead?

I dropped down from her window and landed on my feet. I ran to the woods behind the house and ran to our meadow. Once I got there, I layed on the ground and watched the clouds breeze by. Then I heard her sweat alto voice. My Bella was there in my head speaking to me. _Don't worry; just call Alice_ _she will know what to do. Edward come find me. I love you. I promise I am safe, just come find me, I miss you. _I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket and I dialed the crazy pixie I call my sister,_ Alice. _

"Hello Eddie, how's Forks?" Alice asked as she picked up on the first ring.

"Horrible, Bella isn't in Forks, I think she is d-d-dead" I cried to her on the phone.

"Edward…" Alice drifted off.

"ALICE WHERE THE HELL IS BELLA!" I yelled at her angrily.

"Gee, don't get your boxers in a bunch. I'll be in Forks in about 20 minutes, I'll go see Charlie and then I'll meet you at the house in an hour." Alice said a little offended that I was yelling at her. "You're Lucky I was hunting in Canada."

"Right Alice, Thanks---"Alice had already hung up on me.

**Bella's POV:**

"Welcome Miss. Swan, Congratulations on your book's success." Elizabeth congratulated.

Elizabeth was my publicist. She's the one who got me this far.

"Thank you Elizabeth." I said a little out of it from the plane ride.

"You okay Bella?" Renee asked.

""Yeah perfect, just a little tired from the plane ride." I told them.

"Well no need to worry dear, you will not be needing a plane anymore." Elizabeth reassured

"What do you mean, is the tour cancelled?!" I almost screeched.

"No silly you get to fly in a private jet." Elizabeth laughed. Mom and I sighed in relief and we clapped our hands in excitement. "Now your jet leaves in one hour, so I suggest you get going, a limo is waiting in front of the building to take you to the airport, I will see you in Paris in about 2 weeks."

I nodded then gave Elizabeth a hug goodbye. Mom shook her hand and we walked out of Elizabeth's office. We walked out to the lobby and out to the street. There was a black limo waiting outside. The Limo Driver had the door open waiting for Renee and I to get in. I got in eagerly and Renee got in with more excitement then I did and the driver shut the door and got in front and we were off to the airport.

**Thanks for reading more is coming xo xo carriekakes 3**


	3. She wrote this book!

"**Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one."  
-John Keats **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly :(**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV  
**

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps come from down the stairs. The door knob twisted and then the door creaked open. Charlie had opened the door.

"Hi Charlie!" I greeted.

"Alice Cullen is that you sweetie?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it's me I was in the neighborhood and I figured I would come say hi." I confirmed. Charlie looked distant, it kind of scared me.

"Oh yeah sure come on in." Charlie wiped his eyes.

"Are you okay Charlie." I asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine, Bella isn't here. She uh went on a 6 month tour around the states, China, London, Brazil and Paris; she will be in Paris just in time for fashion week she found out too." Charlie joked.

"Oh that's funny I am reading a book and the author is going…" I trailed off putting the pieces together. Charlie smiled.

"She wrote My Fantasy Romance Gone Bad?!?" I nearly shouted in excitement. Charlie's grin got bigger and he nodded.

"She wrote that book in what she went through when your family left." Charlie explained

"I am so sorry, I had no idea." I said my excitement washing away.

"It's not your fault dear." Charlie tried to sooth.

"She really jumped that cliff?" I asked if possible I would have started crying. He nodded.

"Well I really am sorry, but at least she is happy and successful." I told him cutting him short.

"You're right, she is successful, but she isn't happy." Charlie stated

"Well, it was nice seeing you Charlie, but I have to go my plane takes off in 15 minutes." I lied; I had to meet Edward in 15 minutes.

"Well it was nice seeing you too Alice, stop by again I'm sure Bella would love to see _you._" Charlie said as he walked me out. I smiled a weak smile; I didn't see this coming _literally._

I waved goodbye as I drove off in my yellow Porsche Edward and Jasper had gotten me for my birthday. I followed the twists and curves all the way to the empty Cullen house.

**Edward's POV:**

I sat on the floor waiting for Alice to come. My Bella was dead because of me. _Wait, she isn't mine!! I left her, I am suck a jerk; a bastard!_

I picked up my copy of My Fantasy Romance Gone Bad and started reading.

I stepped out on the edge of the cliff, setting my feet ready to jump. His voice came back to my head pleading with me.

"Isabelle what are you doing?" His soft lips pronouncing every word softly.

"I'm going to jump and I am going to listen to your voice yell at me because you won't stay with me any other way."

"Please Isabelle don't do this." John's voice serious and pleading.

I inched my feet over the edge so half my foot was dangling over the edge.

"ISABELLE DON'T!" John's voice was full of anger, but it was breathtaking. I put my arms out to my sides and flung myself off the cliff. As I flew down to the water, the wind whistled in my ears. As I hit the water, John's voice wasn't by itself, his face was with it. His face was full of flawless detail. His jaw line was exact. His skin was perfect and his eyes were the exact color of gold. He was perfect; no he was more than perfect. He was much more defined than any memory or description then I thought.

I closed the book as that was the end of the chapter and Alice pulled up and barged in.**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading oxox Carrie btw I named Edward John as in John Doe **


	4. New York

**New York had all the iridescence of the beginning of the world.  
- F. Scott Fitzgerald**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except **_**Isabelle Dwellings' fans :)**_

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, Look the Empire State Building!" Renee cried.

I could feel that this was going to be an _amazing _experience, and it might even get my life back on track, but that would take a miracle.

"Wow it's huge!" I commented

"Bella, Can we go?!" Renee asked as if I was the adult and she was my child. I looked out the window and we were circling the airport. I grabbed my purse and looked at the paper of all locations that I was signing books at in New York. We were signing books at the Empire State Building anyway.

"Yeah, we are signing books there now." I told her and she cheered.

"Attention Passengers, we will be landing at the John F Kennedy Airport in 5 minutes as soon as we get clearance. Please fasten all seat belts and please wait for the plane to land before unbuckling seat belts. Today in New York it is 60˚F and it is 12:42 pm." The pilot announced over the overcome.

I fastened my seat belt and the plane headed down to the ground and the plane's wheels met up with the earth with a thud. I unfastened my seatbelt and we were escorted off the plane and onto the tarmac where a limo was waiting. Renee almost tripped down the stairs but luckily I caught her just in time.

We got into the limo and it drove off the tarmac. It took us about 30 minutes to get there. I thought it would be longer. We pulled up and the driver opened the door.

I got out and 2 other men opened the door. There was a long line of people in line, lined up going out from a room. The back end cheered and I walked into the room blushing as usual.

_This is amazing! _I thought to myself.

I sat down at the table and I settled down in the chair. I waved the first person to come forward. The girl looked about 14. She had long brown hair and reminded me of Jessica.

"HiI'mahugfan!Ilovethisbook!AndIloveyou!" She said all at once not taking a breath.

"Hi sweetie thanks you, what your name?" I asked sweetly.

"Alison." She stated _Alice… _She handed me her book and I started to sign it. I used my fancy signature, _To: Alison Love: Isabelle Dwellings_

"I have one question for you, if you don't mind." Alison asked

"Sure Alison, go ahead." I told her encouraging her to ask it.

"Is this kind of like a biography, are you really Isabelle and is John the real guy?" Alison asked nervously. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, Isabelle is me but John isn't the guy's real name. I left the boy's name anonymous by making him John Doe. All those events, are true."

"So you really jumped a cliff?!" She asked

"Yes, but I don't suggest it, I almost drowned and died if my best friend hadn't saved me.

"Well, thank you." Alison said.

"Bye, thanks for coming." I told her.

I called the next person up and went through the same routine.

**Alice's POV**

I knew if I was able to drag Edward to Paris for Fashion Week I could get him and Bella back together. I walked up to the old house and I opened the door. I didn't want Edward knowing just yet about Bella being the author of the book he was reading until Fashion Week. I started to sing Fire Flies by Owl City to hide my thoughts.

" ALICE, THANK GOD! WHERE IS SHE?!?!" Edward yelled

"Okay first in order to get your information, you have to do one thing for me." I bargained.

"Anything, just tell me where she is." Edward whimpered

"You have to take me to Fashion Week in Paris in 2 months." I told him

"Yeah fine whatever! TELL ME!" Edward screamed, I plugged my ears.

"She joined a Mariachi Band in Mexico." I joked but he didn't know it. _Edward hated Mariachi bands with a burning passion. _

"SHE WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Edward blew up.

"Edward chills. She didn't go to Mexico, she is studying in Paris Texas. Charlie said she is was over it after she hooked up with some kid from the study program." I lied, I hated lying to him but it was for his own good, he is just so depressed. But I knew this wasn't going to make it any better but it was worth a shot.

"She didn't, Alice, stop lying and singing that song, it's so annoying." He smiled a hurt smile and put his finger tips to his temples rubbing them in circles.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it." I smirked. I stopped singing and then thought, _well I better get tickets, Fashion week is in two months and ticket might get sold out._

"NO, I'M TO GOING TO PARIS WITH YOU!" Edward snarled

"YOU PROMISED, I SWEAR TO YOU EDWARD CULLEN IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME TO FASHION WEEK I WILL RIP OUR HEAD OFF AND BURN IT." I yelled at him.

"UGH FINE!"

"Good now I will send you the ticket and be sure to take your book and have it finished." I told him, then walked out of the house and started my car and headed back to Alaska to go back to Jasper.

**

* * *

****Thanks for reading and reviewing and alerting and faving ox ox Carrie**


	5. Thats My Sexy Beast Back Off!

**"When you are in Love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams."  
****Dr Seuss**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**2 Months Later- Bella's POV:**

Renee had left about a week ago, and now I was traveling the rest of the world. Next stop Paris. I was really going to miss Renee, we had really bonded.

"Miss Dwellings, welcome to Paris." Scott my tour guide/ translator welcomed. He had been teaching me French on the way here, or at least for the last week.

"Thank you Scott, but please call me Bella when we aren't around fans." I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

About ten minutes later, we landed at the Paris airport, and like always there was a limo waiting on the tarmac for Scott and I. I got in and we drove off. We passed the Eiffel Tower and the home of several historical figures of European History. We drove passed the Fashion Week head quarters. _ I wonder if Alice is there. _

"So Bella, did you confirm your invitation to introduce readers digests introduction?" Scott asked.

"Yes, I have to go during break." I told him

"Well, while you do your thing I'm going to scout of the man candy." Scott laughed. Scott was gay and he was so funny when it came to him and men. Last Saturday we were sitting at a corner café when a group of guys walked in and Scott was like, dam I wanna bang them. I was hoping he was kidding, and that's when he told me. But hey I was cool with it.

The limo pulled up to the bookstore and there was a line out the store that wrapped around the building. I gasped at how many people were there. I got out and walked through the line of security. They walked me to the table and I sat down and took off my coat. The first hour was painful. My hand started to cramp up. About 20 minutes after having pain run through my veins, Scott came up to me and whispered in my ear,

"Hey look at the cutie that just walked in." I finished the book I was signing and then looked up. There was my John Doe, My Edward Cullen.

"Oh my goodness…" I whispered.

"I know isn't he adorable?!" Scott cooed.

"Shut up, he's John Doe." I spat

"Hot damn you jumped off a cliff for that sexy beast?" Scott asked.

I nodded and then whispered, "Yes."

Next to him was my crazy pixie ex-best friend. She saw me then tapped his shoulder he was reading the back of a CD; I immediately looked down and waved the next person over. About 3 people later I looked up again, Edward's jaw was dropped and staring. I motioned him to shut his mouth. Alice was laughing, probably about me.

"Who is the chick?" Scott asked.

"My best friend also known as his sister." I answered

"DO you want me to call break 5 minutes early?" Scott asked.

"No, just let it out another 5 minutes and then we have to go to Fashion Week." I told him, he nodded then left to go stand back with the security. I signed 2 more books and then Scott called break. I quickly grabbed my coat and my purse and Scott and I ran out the back. We left out the back but Edward and Alice were already there.

"Bella…" Edward whispered.

"Alice, Jo—Edward, what are you doing here? Oh wait, this is Scott." I told them

"Hi." Edward and Alice greeted.

"Hey I have to go, Scott and I are grabbing coffee then we are going to Fashion Week, I have to introduce a fashion line." I told them.

"Hey well can we come please Bells we were going there anyway."

"Ugh fine, we have to get in the limo." I moaned. They laughed

"Heaven forbid a limo." Edward joked. I stuck my tongue out at him and they laughed some more.


	6. Reunited and It feels so Good

**Guys I am so so so so so so so so sorry this is the chapter I missed this chapter I am sooo sorry please forgive me :( Here you go :)**

**Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING!**

**Bella's POV:**

"So Bella what have you been doing since we left?" Alice asked

"Writing, moping, crying, you know the usual." I told her, my Gucci boots clicking on the sidewalk as we walked from the coffee shop to the Fashion Week HQ.

Alice looked down at my shoes, "I see your fashion scents have improved." She laughed

"No, it's been the same; it was raided about 1 week ago when I met Scott. Mom was touring the States with me then she left to be with Phil again. But then when Scott was hired, he helped me with new wardrobe."

"Sounds like you Alice." Edward commented, we laughed. Edward opened the glass doors to fashion HQ and we walked inside. Alice's eyes lit up and she gasped as if she were in heaven.

"Excuse me are you Miss Dwellings?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around.

"Yes, that would be me."

"You are needed in wardrobe and makeup." The man with the headset said.

I nodded. I handed Scott my jacket and coffee and I walked off with the guys. I followed the guy to the dressing room and I changed into a white shoulder silk dress by Tibi. I slide on the blue pumps and walked into the makeup room. I was surrounded by all of the models waiting to get makeup done. A woman came over and started putting my makeup on.

I was finished makeup and just sat there in the chair and waited for me to be called. I sat there thinking about what I was going to do when Edward left again. How I was going to behave. I even wondered if I was going to have a sequel on my hands. I was taken by surprise when a woman came up to me and said,

"You're on in 30 seconds." I got up and we rushed to stage. "You need to speak in French first then English." I nodded and then the announcer introduced me. I was handed a microphone and I put on my best smile. I strutted on the runway and tried to look sexy.

"Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à la Fashion Week. Je suis Isabelle auteur Ménage de mon roman Fanstasy Gone Bad. Je suis ici pour présenter les lecteurs digust qui s'est joint à la main avec Prada. Ils donnent 75% des fonds à des soins de santé pour les pauvres, ici à Paris. Laissons-les faire ressortir. Hello everyone and welcome to the Fashion Week. I'm Isabelle Dwellings author of my novel Fantasy Gone Bad. I am here to present the reader's digust who joined hands with Prada. They give 75% of funds to health care for the poor here in Paris. Let's them bring out."

I announced and clapped. While I was talking I was looking at Alice and Edward they were totally blown away that I could speak French I am assuming. It was that or my outfit either one would do. I walked back to my dressing room and I went to change. I finished outing in my earring and I walked into the showroom where Edward, Alice and Scott were waiting.

"Bells, that was amazing." Scott commented I smiled.

"Can I have my coffee and jacket?" I asked him. He laughed and handed me my things.

"Bella, I didn't know you spoke French!" Edward and Alice said in unison. I smiled again.

"Scott has taught me. It only took me a week to memorize that speech." I confirmed.

"Hey uh, Scott you want to go look around. I'll treat ya." Alice asked him. I looked at her shocked, she gave me a mind easing look. I frowned then composted my look when they left.

"Bella, tu m'aimes encore" Edward asked in French (Bella, do you still love me)

"Edward, tu sais que je fais, je n'ai jamais cessé." I whispered. (Edward, you know I do, I never stopped.) He came to my face, just inches away.

"Prove it." He whispered. He leaned forward. And I stood on my tippy toes and I leaned forward more and my soft lips met his rock hard lips. They danced and they were at peace with each other. I pulled away.

"Told you." I whispered he smiled and peck my lips once more.

"So, Miss Dwellings, are you will to get back on your Fantasy Romance trail?" Edward asked smirking and playing with my hair.

"I don't know John Doe, will you leave me again?" I asked him serious, kind of offended that he wasn't talking to me in a serious manner. His voice had a hint of sarcasm and charm in it.

"Bella, I promise I will never leave you again. I promise you." Edward turned serious.

"That's what you said in Phoenix, but you broke that promise." I spat at him.

"Bella, what I said in the forest, that day, the day I left I lied. What I told you were all lies. And I came back to Forks to check on you, but you were gone. I had Alice go to Charlie and he told her-----"I cut him off with a kiss.

"No need for explaining, you got me when you walked through the bookstore door." I smiled. "Just don't make fun of my book. It's my baby."

"Deal." Edward smiled.

"Bella you have to go get to the bookstore in 15 minutes." Scott announced with Alice following him.

"But I didn't buy anything yet!" Alice whined.

"No one said you had to come." I told her jokingly "How about Scott and I go to the book store and you and Edward stay here." I told Alice.

"Do have too." Edward pouted.

"10 minutes." Scott announced.

"Got to go. I'm done at 7." I hugged Alice goodbye and then kissed Edward goodbye. Scott and I ran out the glass doors and the limo skidded off.


	7. Scott isn't your normal whatever he is!

**It`s strange, somebody asked for my autograph the other day. Because I finished school and I`m not really doing anything at the moment, I was just kind of aimlessly wandering around London and these two guys who were about 30 came up and asked for my autograph. I was really quite proud at the time, and they wanted to take photos and stuff. And then they were sort of wandering around and I was kind of wandering around and I bumped into them about three times, and every single time their respect for me kept growing and growing and growing. **

**-Robert Pattinson**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Twilight**

**Edward's POV:**

Shopping with Alice was pure torture, especially when I had Bella to look forward to when I was finished. Bella was mine, once again and I love her more than I ever have.

"Hey Slick, what do you think of this for Bella?" Alice called as I sat on the bench and she held up a one shouldered dark blue dress. I smiled and nodded. She smiled then threw it at me. I caught it and put it in the basket. Alice threw me several other items of clothing; I didn't even know what they were. I looked at my phone and it was 7 o'clock at night.

"Alice…" I whined

"No, we haven't bought anything for Scott." She yelled.

"Alice, we just met Scott. Are you delusional?"

"Speak for yourself." Alice spat at me and sauntered over to the hats. I groaned then grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the checkout counter. Once we got there, the cashier's eyes lit up. _WOW! We will all get bonuses this year, like is a $10,000 purchase!_ The cashier thought, I laughed out loud and she looked at me with a confused look. I handed her all the clothes and she started to scan everything. Once she was done checking us out the total came up to $9,000.00

"Yes! Carlisle and Esme will be so proud; I hit my minimum budget line!" Alice cheered. The cashier looked at her with a disbelieving look. We took the bags and walked out into the night air and started walking to the book store. Alice had gotten at least 7 outfits for everyone in the family including Bella.

"Edward, I can't see her future!" Alice gasped.

"I can't read Scott's mind either. What the hell is going on?" I yelled so only she could hear me. We sped walked to the bookstore and I peered in the window, there was Scott and Raymond and Bella… BELLA! I threw the bags I was carrying in the air and luckily nothing fell out and Alice caught them all. I ran into the store and scooped Bella up and twirled her around in the air. I put her down and kissed her passionately.

"Was it that bad?" She asked with a smile dancing on her lips.

"You have no idea." I told her and kissed her again.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel and hang out?" Bella suggested

"Fine with me." Alice and I said together.

"Well, I'm going out on a date tonight." Scott said. Bella choked on her water that she was drinking.

"I'm sorry, date?" She asked once she recovered.

"Yeah, some guy asked me for my number and if I was free tonight, so I said yes. His name is Ravi." Scott explained

Bella cracked a smile, holding back the laughter. "Well, go have fun." She told him.

"Well, I'm going back to the hotel to change but then I'm leaving again." Scott explained

"Whatever, let's go." I mumbled

We all left the book store and got into the limo that awaited us out front.

**Bella POV:**

"So what are you guys doing in Paris anyway?" I asked them, Edward tenses

"Well, it's a long story. I went back to Forks about 2-3 months ago to check on you, and I wasn't staying no matter how bad it was. And I was as selfish as usual. So when I went to look in your room, you weren't there, instead Charlie was sitting there, crying into your old blanket. So I called Alice and she came to Forks and went to Charlie, to find out what happen to you. I thought you were dead because Charlie kept on saying 'she's gone. She's gone'." I shuttered "Then Alice said that you had been accepted into a study program in Paris TEXAS. She failed to tell me that you were the author of the book I was reading that was helping me cope with me leaving you. So she dragged me to Fashion week." Edward explained.

"You read my book?!" I asked quickly. _Oh great, my cliff diving and memory were now in his head._

"Yes, and it was thrilling, but did you do, all of those things. The cliff, the motorcycles, all of that just to hear my voice?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I whispered. Alice and Scott were in their own conversation, so it was basically a conversation between the two of us. We said nothing else after that, but I could tell Edward wanted to say more. We pulled up to the hotel and security walked me to my room and then Scott walked into my room.

"Scott don't you have to get ready?" I told him in a tone telling him to leave so I could have some privacy with Edward and Alice.

He looked confused but then got what I was trying to say. "Got it, see you tomorrow morning." Scott said and then I watched him walk into his room. Raymond was my body guard. I was just an author, I didn't get why I needed so much protection.

"Hi Raymond."

"Hello, Miss. Dwellings, are we off to bed?" He asked

"Yes, soon, I have a couple of old friends that are a loud in the room whenever they want, Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen." I informed him. He nodded and then took his position.

"Hey Bells, which one?" Scott asked as he came out of his room holding up a black shirt and an orange one.

I groaned and then told his the black on he went back into his room and I said goodnight to Raymond. I walked back into the room and then moaned.

"Ugh, il me nerfs." I told them. (A/N: It means, he nerves me) They laughed.

"Bella, before you get ready for bed, we have to talk to you." Alice said.

"What's up?" I asked

"It's Scott; he's not your average translator or tour guide or whatever he is supposed to be." Alice spilled

"He is a vampire. His power is to look human and he has another one but we can't figure out what. We think he poses as a threat." Edward explained. I gasped. I looked in Edward's eyes, they were turning black.

"I hate to change the subject, but Edward you need to go." I told him

"What? What did I do?" Edward shuddered.

"No you need to hunt." I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine." He murmured.

"No, it's going to be hard for you to kiss me and I've lived without you kiss long enough. Go hunt for an hour then come back." I told him

"She'll win so I suggest you go. I'll be local and watching just in case." Alice reassured.

"Fine." Edward huffed, and kissed my head. "Oh so you're right. Be back in an hour no later." He promised. I smiled. He opened the door and left.

"No one is aloud in except my sister and me, not even Scott." Edward told Raymond.

"Sure kid whatever you say, but Miss Dwellings will have to approve that." Raymond told him. I walked out to the door and opened it.

"I do!" I told him He smiled and nodded. I turned to Edward. "Go, your hour is ticking." I smiled and he blew me a kiss. I rolled my eyes. "Good night Raymond."

"Goodnight Miss Dwellings." He smiled and I walked back in the room letting the door close it.

"Bella, I need to go do some research, update the family and still hunt. But I won't hunt until tomorrow." She said I nodded. She gave me a hug goodbye and she walked out the door. Since I still had like a little less than an hour left, I figured I would get a shower.


	8. Alice is not Alice Scott is not Scott

___"What a strange illusion it is to suppose that beauty is goodness." _

___-_**Leo Tolstoy**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight

The shower was relaxing and comforting. It gave me a chance on how I was going to handle a relationship with Edward and still be on tour. The water started to get cold, telling me it was time to get out. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, and wrapped myself in my silk robe. I walked over to the vanity stand and changed into my pajamas and threw my hair up in a ponytail.

One I was done I walked out into the bedroom, but I hadn't seen the gray eyes following me. I threw my dirty clothes in my suitcase and flipped the light on. I turned around and then jumped out of my skin. Luckily it was just Jasper.

"Hello, Bella" Jasper greeted.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was looking for Alice. I caught her scent here and then I saw the million shopping bags so I figured this was her room. She wrote me a letter that she was off to Fashion Week here in Paris with Edward. But now I'm guessing she didn't bring him here just so she could have a shopping buddy." Jasper laughed. I laughed too.

"Yes, Edward is hunting and he'll be here in about 20 minutes. I gave him an hour, he is afraid my translator isn't human or normal. So I told him if he was staying with me he had to go hunting. His eyes were starting to turn darker then black." I told him.

"Yes, well Bella since I'm here, I have to apologize about your 18th birthday. I was stupid, as soon as you got that paper cut, I should have left the room. I should have had more control." He apologized.

"Jasper, it's cool. I don't blame you. I even told Edward to tell you that when he l-l-l-left me." I stuttered on the left part. It was still hard, even though Edward was mine now. He was about to speak when there was a knock on the door.

"Miss. Dwellings, Its Raymond could you come out here for a second." Raymond asked through the door. I held up on finger to Jasper, telling him to hold on. I walked over to the door and opened it to find Alice with both her hands on her hips, frustrated and Raymond in a defensive position.

"Ray, it's cool. That's Alice Cullen, I told you to let her and Edward Cullen in the room." I calmed them both.

"As you wish." Raymond said. I rolled my eyes, and held out my hand for Alice's hand. She took it and then I shut the door once we were inside.

"Hey I have a visitor for you. He was looking for you but he found me instead." I told her.

"WHO!" She asked, half worried and half excited.

"Hey Alice!" Jasper greeted her as he walked around the corner.

"Jazz!" She ran to him and he picked her up and twirled her around as they kissed. It reminded me of what Edward did to me when he came back from shopping. I watched them suck face for about 5 minutes then I had to break it up.

"You two hey, get room, just not mine, and you both scat, Edward will be here in 10 minutes." I told them, wagging my finger at both of them. Jasper put Alice down and then they walked off to the window and left. I shook my head and laughed.

I walked over to the bags of clothes Alice had gotten me, and I picked them up and put them on the bed. I looked in the first bag and it was a really cute party dress. It was a blue black dress and it had egg shell white ribbon under the chest and ribbon lining the 3 layer ruffles. With it had black heels and a long necklace and anklet to go with it. I looked in the next bag and there was a navy blue dress lined with white ribbon bows and it was very pretty. In the last bag was a dress, it was one shouldered and it was blue also. I don't know what her problem was with the blue. I decided to try on the blue black dress, before Edward got here. I walked into the bathroom and slipped on the dress. It hugged my curves and it was perfect. I walked out to the bedroom to grab the other dresses. But I was greeted by my knight in shining armor.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted.

"Hello how was your hunt?" I asked

"It was good. I missed you though."

"I missed you too, but had a guest come and see me." I told him. He froze.

"I wasn't in that much danger. It was an old friend, and you happen to be very close to him." I told him.

"Why was Scott in here?" He growled.

"Scott wasn't in here. It was Jasper." I said confused.

"No Scott's scent is in this room and it's fresh. How long ago did Jasper and Alice leave?" He asked. I looked at the clock.

"About 10 minutes ago. Scott wasn't in here Edward I swear, unless he snuck in here while I was in the bathroom trying on the dress, and plus Scott wasn't a loud in the room and he was on a date." I said lost.

"I don't think it was Alice who was in here." Edward said. I flinched.

"But I don't get it; they were making out right there." I told him and pointed to the spot. He shook his head.

"It wasn't Alice. Alice is at the Paris home researching what Scott could be." Edward said.

"Then why did I let in a small petite pixie with short spiky black hair in the room that immediately ran to Jasper." I asked.

He shrugged. "We are leaving." He said.

"When you say we?" I asked again for the first time in 3 years.

"You and I are leaving to go find Alice and Jasper, and maybe Scott. Did you really think I would leave you again?" Edward asked. I shrugged and looked down. He walked toward me then took one finger and put in under my chin and lifted my head so he could look at me.

"Bella, I am never leaving you again. I can't live without you." He whispered and kissed me. He threw a little passion in the kiss and knotted his hands in my hair; I lifted my hands to his face and my fingers were up against his temples. He pulled away and let his forehead rest on mine. "Better?" He asked

"Yes. Now I can change and we can leave." I whispered and he let me go and I went to my suit case and pulled out my jeans and a t-shirt, and went into the bath room to change. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	9. Putting Our differences aside

**"True friendship is like sound health; the value of it is seldom known until it be lost."  
****- Charles Caleb Colton**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight**

**Edward's POV**

Bella had gotten changed and we walked out of the hotel and walked out to the forest. Once we were well hidden Bella climbed up on my back and I started to run and she closed her eyes like she always did.

"I've missed this." She stated and opened her eyes and just looked at my head.

"So have I. I've miss you more though, and Bella, I do have to tell you I am so sorry. I never met to hurt you this much." I told her honestly

"Edward, I love you and that never changed, you're forgiven." She whispered in my ear, and kissed my neck.

Bella closed her eyes again and soon fell asleep. I continued to listen to her thoughts that were being spoken out loud and continued to run. I was on the border line of London when Jasper's scent hit me like a ton a bricks. I stopped and layed Bella down by a tree so she could be propped up and still sleep. Suddenly I heard a rust come from behind me in the woods.

"Hey bro, what are you doing here, and with Bella when she is asleep." Jasper asked, glad to see me apparently. I didn't answer, I gave "Alice" a stare that, if looks could kill she would have been killed no matter if she was immortal or not. I focused on her thoughts and luckily I could read her mind. _ He'll never know that his precious sister is on her way to Volterra. _ I froze then growled.

"Jasper step away from that thing." I snarled. Jasper's face dropped.

"How dare you insult my wife? I know you have you differences but to call her a thing!" Jasper yelled and almost attacked me if "Alice" hadn't put itself in front of him.

"That's not your Alice. That's Scott." I told him.

"Don't compare her to that gay-wad Bella calls her translator." Jasper spat.

"Just watch me, squeeze her shoulder." I told him. He bent his head sideways then gave me a confused look. "I know it sounds weird but just do it Carlisle used to tell me stories about people like him all the time. Just do it."

Jasper's hand reached to the shoulder and his hand trembled with fear. He layed his hand on the shoulder and squeezed. It wasn't working so then I told his, "Harder Jasper. Until he cringes." He obeyed and Scott went to his knees and transformed into Scott. Jasper jumped into the nearest tree, frightened.

"Jasper, your Alice is on her way to Volterra to save you, she thinks you slipped and you are going to the Voultri, quick go, you can run from here, it's about 40 miles north." I told him. He nodded. The jumped from the tree and ran off.

"Woo-hoo, big old Edward ratted me out boo-hoo." Scott toyed.

"Don't you have a date to get to?" I asked him.

"I already had my date, he came with me. Ravi come on out." He summoned someone behind the tree. The man came out from behind the tree and it was Jacob Black. I was about to speak when he yelled at me in his head.

"Don't there is a red haired women in the tree behind you. She is out to kill Bella. Pretend you don't know me. Just play along. Overall game plan, you kill the women and I kill Sergey or Scott whatever his name is."

"Look at her sleep, so peaceful, too bad neither of you will see each other again." He played

"You really think you can destroy me by yourself?" I asked, very deep in doubt, knowing who was in the tree thanks to Jacob.

"No all three of us will. Victoria." He said pointed to the tree.

"Aww, you brought little Bella too. How cute now we can all have a midnight snack." She taunted.

_On three… one... two…three… _ Jacob thought and I climbed the tree and pushed Victoria out of the tree. She landed on her back and paralyzed her for about 5 seconds. I jumped down and flew to the ground as the air zipped past me, I landed on my knees. My right knee went into her stomach causing me to put a whole in her stomach, a sign that she had just ate. I placed my fingers at the base of her neck and twisted her head off. She didn't even have time to scream. I looked up and Jacob had already finished off Scott. The weird thing was, I didn't hear Scott scream or anything. I finished ripped Victoria apart and threw her in the fire that Scott had made to finish off Scott. I dusted myself off and walked over to Jacob. We high fived and then I walked over to Bella and smiled. I scooped her up and kissed her lips and walked back over to Jacob.

"Wow, she is really out." Jacob commented.

"Yeah, she's a keeper." I agreed and I kissed her forehead. We ran and we talked about everything. Our backgrounds… How Bella was when I left in more detail. Jacob and I put our differences aside and didn't bother to argue over anything. It was peaceful. We reached the hotel a little after midnight and we walked up to the room. Raymond was standing there half asleep. I smiled and he shot a smiled back.

"Raymond, there has been an unfortunate accident with Scott and his family. He has gone home. He told me to tell you to give his stuff to the local charity. Oh and this is Jacob Black, he is most defiantly aloud in the room." I told him. He nodded then let us in. I carefully placed Bella down on her bed and covered her up. I was about to snuggle up to her, when my phone went off. I groaned softly and quickly got up and answered it. It was Alice.

"E-e-e-Edward, j-j-jazz is on h-h-his way to the V-v-v-Voultri." She sobbed over the phone.

"Alice, don't go, he is not there, come back to Paris. It was Scott he set you up. Scott can or could transform into other people. He just so happen to transform into you." I told her.

"What, so he is safe?" She asked relieved

"Yes, just call him, and make plans to go back to Paris. Bella has about 2 more stops in Paris for the week then she gets about 2 weeks off before she as to go to China. Just call him he is running to Volterra. Go." I commanded and then hung up.

"Wow that was intense even for a leech." Jacob commented.

"Yea well we are a tad complicated." I laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go down to the café they have in the lobby. I'll be back in like an hour." He told me. I nodded and he left.

**Thanks for everything I have to thanks to Emma-Masen Cullen for the reviews :) ox ox carriekakes**


	10. Contest

CONTEST!

Okay so I gotta contest and I am not updating till I get some people entered and ready. So you have to go to my website **.com/** and then go to news and then you go to Ready Set Write and there is your mission if you choose to except it :) so if you want me to update my stories you have to enter the contest :) thanks a lot Carriekakes


	11. Tis the Season for an Author's Note

Okay so I am kind of disappointed that no one entered my contest so if you were going to enter just PM me so yeah now I am back to updating: P (it was relaxing not having to update) All I did was just write other stories and yeah so next thing should be updating which I can so now that I won't have school and I might be getting a laptop for Christmas!!! WOO-HOO so if I get a laptop I can update faster!!!! WOO-HOO round of applause for updating!!!! Hah ok so I'm going to go update now :) happy holidays to everyone and happy New Year :) Be Safe too :) haha twilight humor haha best wishes -Carrie


	12. Love Love Love Love ugh makes me sick

Jacob's POV

Even though Edward was my mortal enemy I was willing to put it aside for Bella's sake. He wasn't so bad after you looked past the blood sucking and killing part. The only reason I played the role as that fruit cake's boyfriend was because I immediately recognized him when he was running in and out of where some fashion event thing was taking place. I recognized him from one of Charlie's pictures Bella had taken with him and sent to him. I came to Paris so I could see Bells. I missed her so much it wasn't even funny. That and the pack was getting sick of my mental mourns of not seeing her face and forced me to find her.

Edward had taken Bella and I back to the hotel where Bella had been sleeping, although I don't know how she slept through us killing people, but that was beyond me. I looked around the room and it as a normal hotel room 1 bed, a TV, a bathroom, a small closet and Bella's luggage. Edward gently tucked Bella in bed, safe and sound. I looked at the night stand and there was Bella's book I slipped it in my pocket before Edward noticed. I hadn't read the book yet, but it had to be good if my best friend wrote it.

"Well, I'm going to go down to the café they have in the lobby. I'll be back in like an hour." I told him and he nodded. I slipped out of the room and past the security guard. I walked down to the lobby and got myself a cup of cocoa. I sat on the couch and flipped the book open to the dedication page.

_I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for my best friend Jacob if he hadn't saved me from the cliff, And to my family Charlie Renee and Phil for putting up with me. _

I was taken by surprise when I saw that Bella dedicated her book to me. I almost cried but I blinked the tears away. I turned the next page and started to read.

_ Life seemed grand until I turned 18. September 13__th__ the worst day of my life. I was now officially one year older then John and I hated when I got attention. I was due to arrive at his house for a small get together with his family. I was accident prone so attention is never a good thing. He said that I made him come to life. He said he loved me. Once it was time for presents I slid my finger under the paper and pulled. Little did I know I was flung across the room due to one little paper cut with one drop of blood? I wasn't entirely sure what had happen or what was wrong with a little paper cut, but it triggered something to cause me to get stitches. _

_ He took me home upset which only made me worry. We pulled up to the house and he handed me my unwrapped presents and kissed me goodnight. I walked in the house when Charlie asked what was wrong I told him that it was nothing that I had tripped. I went straight to bed wondering if he would come that night. He didn't. _

I can't believe this, filthy bloodsucker. I continued to read till I got to the chapter called The End. _This must be where he left her. _I wasn't going to read anymore tonight for my sanity at least I would take it back to Forks and finish it there. I walked back on the elevator and went back to the room where hopefully Bella would be awake considering it was 8 in the morning. The door opened and I walked to the door where Raymond the big body guard was standing.

"Sup Man." I greeted.

"Good Morning…" He trailed off.

"Just call me Jake or Jacob which one you want don't matter to me." I told him as I used his room key to get in the room.

"I'm back." I announced.

"Shh, she is still sleeping." He whispered.

"It's like 8:30 in the morning. BELLA WAKE UP!!!" I yelled. Edward groaned.

"I wasn't finished watching her sleep." He muttered.

"Okay two things, one creeper and tow you have much time on your hands." I laughed.

"Hey well I got forever." He joked.

Bella sat up and then rubbed her eyes open.

"Edward?" She called.

"Right here love and you have a visitor." He smiled at her. It made me sick how he called her _love. Coming love, I love you love. DUDE!_ _Take a chill pill on the Love_

Edward laughed I'm guessing he was reading my thoughts. I was around the corner so she couldn't see me.

"Who's here?" She asked.

"ME!" I shouted and held my hands out as I walked around the corner.

She looked up at me with bright eyes and scurried out of Edward's arms.

"JACOB!" She greeted and ran to my arm. Her arms folded around my neck and jumped in my arm. I swung her around and then put her down.

"How are you doing Lo—Bells?" I was about to call her love. I shot a glare at Edward for getting the name stuck in my head. He chuckled.

"I'm okay. I have to call my publicist to see what I can do to get a new translator since Scott was an ass working for Victoria." She told me.

"How did you know, you just got up." I asked totally confused.

"You two honestly think I would be able to sleep while you two killed people." She stared t us in disbelief.

"Wow, you are really good at fake sleeping." I told her.

"I have to be, if Charlie wanted to talk about me being depressed, I would have had fake sleep." She laughed. Edward flexed and pain shot in his eyes. Bella saw and quickly gave him a kiss on his filthy lips and then looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "But now I don't have to, I got you and I don't have to." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Nous vous remercions de ne combattaient pas avec Jacob. Je vous aime et dont s'il vous plaît dites-vous que sa votre faute." She told him something in French **(A/N: "Thank you for not fighting with Jacob. I love you and that please tell yourself that it's not your fault)** and I totally didn't know what she had said. _ Probably something dirty._ I thought to myself.

"On a tout pour vous. s'il a pris toutes mes forces de ne pas le tuer, mais je vivais. juste pour vous. et il est des pensées sales." Edward told her, she giggled. **(A/N: it was all for you. it took all my strength not to kill him but i lived. just for you and he think we are talking dirty.) **Suddenly my phone vibrated. I flipped it open to see who it was. _Charlie. _

I hit answer.

"Hello Charlie." I greeted.

"Did you find her? Is she okay? Is she with you? Can I talk to her?" He asked all way to fast.

"She just got up, yes I found her and she may be busy to talk but I'll ask her." I looked over at her. She was busy sucking face with the leech. "Hold on."

"Bella, if you would stop sucking face do you think you could talk to your Dad." I asked her sarcastically.

She pulled away and grabbed my phone from my hands.

"Hi Dad!" She greeted.

I looked at Edward who had a smug grin on his face.

"Ugh give me a break." I told him and left the room.

**Okay thanks for reading a special thanks to pottergoose for her reviewing and feedback. Like I told her I don't go by a draft with this story that's why I have so many twists. I make it up as I go along. So there is no more school for winter break so I'll try to update after Christmas. I have a Snowball for school I have to get ready for and prepare for so yeah. I might put my outfit on my profile because I am dying for feedback cuz no one is commenting it on face book so yeah. If you could review and give me ideas on what should happen next and comment my dress I am wearing to the Ball im going to for school. :) thanks alott -carriekakes**


	13. Panda's never truly turned me on

**Edward's POV**

While Bella was on the phone with Charlie she seemed ill at ease with herself. She wouldn't hold still, she paced back and forth. You could see in her chocolate brown eyes that she was worried and it was making me worry.

"Right Dad, okay." She would say every now and then.

She was making me jumpy so I decided to impose. I got up from lounging on the bed and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around my angel's waist and she stood still. I buried my face in her neck; luckily Jacob went down to get breakfast.

My nose was right at her pulse of her sweet blood calling me but luckily she had me hunt the night before. I kissed her neck and following down to her shoulder blade. She shivered which made me laugh to myself. Bella's heart started to race when I hid my face in her shoulder again.

"Okay, hey Dad I have to go, I have a book signing in like 20 minutes and I still have to get a shower and stuff. I'll call you later." She said and hung up.

"You are very bad." She chastised in a joking way.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You wouldn't stop pacing and you have worry written in your eyes. It is very frustrating," I told her. She didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I'm just thinking of what Charlie and Renee will think when they find out you are with me that's all." She answered. I could see she wasn't lying.

"I'll behave, I promise." I murmured and kissed her cheek.

"I know you will." She whispered, and with that she left me to go get a shower and change. While my angel got her shower I grabbed my bag and decided to change too. While I finished my last button on my collar my phone vibrated. _Esme. _

_ "_Hello Mom." I greeted.

"Hi Dear, I called to ask what was on Bella's agenda for today. If she has a signing I want to surprise her." She explained.

"Uh to be honest Esme, I don't know what's going on there was an incident last night with her translator and assistant and yea. I still have to find her planner and stuff like that I'll have Alice look into it and let you know, she would love to see you." I told her.

"Oh yes, that Scott person who was working with Victoria. Right go it. Well call me. Bye Edward."

"Bye Esme." I whispered and shut the phone. My head shot up when I heard the door creek open. All the steam from the shower let out and my angel walked out of the steam.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked her.

"I have a book signing for about an hour or two and then I'm free the rest of the day till about 7 o'clock. Then I have a very important dinner meeting with my publicist and then I leave for China tomorrow." She explained.

"China, huh I've never been there." I muttered.

"You've never been to China?" Bella gasped. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true. Panda's never turned me on." I told her as I smiled. She laughed.

"Well come on, you still have to eat, and we have some fans waiting for us outside in about 3 seconds." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"No no-one is allowed to see Miss. Dwellings until her book signing." Raymond yelled.

Bella and I laughed.

"You go first?" She asked childishly. I chuckled.

"Of course, I'll save you my love." I laughed. "But first I have to make a phone call." I told her. She nodded.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Esme.

"Hello Edward." She greeted sweetly.

"Hi, I would like a breakfast special ordered to the book store where Isabella Dwellings will be signing books." I told her; hopefully she would know what I was saying."

"Is she there?" Esme asked.

"Yes, she is." I told her.

"Got it, I'll be there close to the end so I don't have to wait. I am going to shop with Rosalie while Alice and Jasper are getting back on track after last night. So I'll see you later."

"Right bye-bye." I told her and hit end.

I looked up at Bella and she was getting her shoes on.

"Ready Love?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She muttered and put on a smile. I opened the door and a bunch of screaming girls were waiting outside her door.

"Hi girls!" Bella greeted.

"Please take a step back!" I ordered. Everyone did as I said and Raymond looked at me weird. _ How did that guy just do that! He's like what 17 and I have a badge on._

_ "_Can we ask some questions?" A girl asked. I looked at Bella. She shrugged.

"One at a time." Bella told them. Everyone raised their hand. She pointed to a brunette who kind of reminded me of Jessica Stanley.

"Who is John Doe and will we ever get to meet him?" She asked. _Yep defiantly a Jessica always was looking for gossip._ Bella shot me a panicked look. I shrugged.

"John Doe is in America and no, you will not get to meet him." Bella answered. Everyone moaned.

"Yes, you." My angel pointed out a red haired girl.

"Who is he?" She pointed to me. _Hey if she isn't going to have him I will._ I cringed

"This is my best friend and my best friend's brother." She introduced. As soon as she said my best friends brother Alice came sprinting down the hall. _There might be a mob so I decided to join the mob._

"So you blew Jasper off to join a mob?" I asked her. _Yep. _She added mentally. I chuckled.

"Speaking of best friends, here she is. Alice this is my fans. Fans this is my best friend and Sister Alice." Bella introduced. I faked coughed.

"Oh and this is Edward." She added and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Bella we really need to get you have about 10 minutes to get to the bookstore that's across town." Alice smiled. She nodded.

"Bye guys." Bella told them, and we walked hand in hand to the lobby and there were more fans. I pulled Bella closer and we ran out to the limo.

_Oh, new boyfriend? Front Page Baby!_ Paparazzi said in his head and snapped a picture. I made sure Bella was safe in the limo then I told Alice to get the picture. Bella doesn't need her painted a slut in Paris' tabloids.


	14. My Big Surprise

Bella's POV

"Thanks for waiting. What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Victoria." She smiled. I jumped and looked up at her. _It wasn't her._

"Right, here you go." I signed her book and handed it to her and she left.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Bella, she is gone no need to worry." Edward whispered in my ear. I looked at him and nodded. He went to go stand in the security line. He looked sexy in a police uniform. When we had gotten to the bookstore, Scott hadn't shown up so Raymond had Edward fill his spot and put on cop suit. He looked very very cute. I looked up and there was a boy standing there in line. I waved him forward and he handed me his book.

"It's for my sister. Your book helped her get through a situation with her love life." He spoke.

"Oh well glad I could help, if you don't mind me asking, what happen?" I asked

"Her boyfriend left her and then T-boned a tractor trailer on the way back from breaking it off and was killed." He whispered. I was speechless but then I found my voice.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. "Can I have her email I would love to talk to her and help her get through it and move on?" His eyes lit up and then Edward handed me a piece of paper. The boy scrawled the email and then he left.

I only had 10 minutes left. I could do this. I looked up and there was a very familiar face in front of me. _Esme and Rosalie._

"Esme! Rosalie!" I clapped and they came forward. "What are you guys doing here?" I gave Esme a hug.

"We were shopping and then when Alice called to say that you and Edward were back together, I came rushing to Paris to see you." She smiled.

"Bella, I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for being rude to you." Rosalie apologized.

"No hard feelings. Does Edward know you two are here?" I asked.

"Yes, I spoke to him this morning." Esme said.

"So were you the reason my breakfast never showed up?" I joked.

"He didn't buy you breakfast?" Esme gaped.

"No he did, he said they would have sent the food to the bookstore instead he had to go out and get it from the room." I laughed.

"Edward will be Edward." Rosalie sighed.

"Well let me finish up my last book signing and then we'll go out and celebrate." I told them.

"Hey you know we didn't wait in line to not get our books signed!" Esme smiled. My eyes were wide with surprise. I sat back down and Esme handed me her book.

"You know I didn't think you guys would have read this. But apparently 4 out of the 7 did." I joked as I signed it.

"No, 6 out of the 7 did. Emmett wouldn't read it because he hates to read." Rosalie smirked. Esme and I chuckled.

"Okay well go stand by Edward and I'll see you two later." I told them. The nodded and went to stand next to Edward. I waved the next person up and signed the last few books.

I was finally done at exactly 12 o'clock and I was done with Paris. I got my pay from the bookstore and then walked over to Esme Rose and Edward.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yep, let's get you some lunch and then we can go from there." Edward said and we left from the back. We found the limo waiting and I got in first. I sat down at the other side then Alice popped out of nowhere, I screamed.

"Bella, what's----"Edward was in front of me in a blink of an eye.

"Geez Alice way to give a heads up." I spat.

"Sorry I was keeping guard outside." She said sheepishly.

"For what?!" Esme Rosalie and I asked at once.

"I had a vision Emmett was going to barge through the bookstore and kidnap you so I kept guard outside." She informed. We all looked at Rosalie.

"Hey, I'm not his nanny, only his wife." She held her hand up.

"Where to Miss. Dwellings?" The driver asked.

"The coffee shop on the corner Thanks." I told him and he put up the barrier to separate the limo.

"So you're just going to get a coffee for lunch?" Rosalie asked surprised.

"I would but I know Edward would force me to eat something else. But they have good moon shaped roll thingies."

"Crescents?" Esme laughed.

"Yeah them." I laughed along with everyone laughed,

"So what have you been up to Bella?" Esme asked.

"Nothing really. Just writing and becoming famous." I told her. She laughed a small laugh.

"So where are you guys living now?" I asked them

"Everywhere." Esme said sadly.

"Jazz and I have been on Isle Esme till recently we went to Canada." Alice said.

"Em and I have been in Vancouver." Rosalie said.

"Carlisle and I have been in Alaska." Esme said. Edward didn't answer.

"And bum over here has been moping in South America." Alice added.

"South America! What were you doing there?" I screeched.

"Tracking Victoria." Edward muttered.

"Edward…" I trailed, not really knowing what to say.

"We're here." The driver said.

"Thanks. Guys I'll be back in a couple minutes." I told them and climbed over everyone and almost fell out of the limo if Jacob wasn't there to catch me.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked as Jacob stood me on my feet.

"Catching you." He laughed.

"No seriously." I told him

"I followed the limo to say goodbye." He said.

"Oh Jake, don't leave." I whined,

"Have to Sam needs me back, apparently there's another leech running around Forks." He whispered.

"Alright, behave, give my love to Billy and Charlie and tell Charlie that I'll be home soon and be safe and---"I went on.

"How long is your list?" He asked,

"There's one more thing that you have to promise me."

"Anything." Jacob smiled.

"Do not and I repeat do not tell Charlie about the Cullens finding me. Please!" I begged.

"I don't know Bells." He looked down at the ground.

"Jake promise me!" I told him

"Fine I promise." He sighed.

"Good. Bye Jake thanks for helping out with everything. I really appreciate it." I told him.

"Bye Bells. Come home safe, and human and alive." Jacob joked. He scooped me up in a big hug and kissed my cheek and got into a cab. I waved goodbye while he drove away and went in to get my coffee and _crescent. _


	15. The Eiffel Tower and limits to affection

I came back out to the limo with my coffee and the 1/4 of the crescent that was left. While I had waited for my coffee I was picking at it. I found that everyone had played musical chairs and switched seats. Edward was next to Esme who was at the other side of the limo and Edward was by the door. Rosalie and Alice were on the other side, closest to the driver. I sat next to him and he held me tight against his side.

"So Bella, are you free today?" Esme asked.

"Yes, until 7. I have a dinner with my publicist and other important people who I don't know." I told them.

"Mr. Driver take us to the mall please." Alice told him.

"Aw Alice come on please I just want to relax today." I told her. She groaned.

"Yeah Alice Esme and I have already gone shopping today." Rosalie told her.

"Fine." She pouted.

"Al, what's the weather supposed to be like today?" Edward asked.

"Cloudy and rainy until about 6:30 ish and then it will clear but it will already be dark." Alice answered.

"Let's go to the Eiffel Tower!" Rosalie suggested.

"I'll do that." I told them.

"Sounds perfect." Esme said sweetly.

"Henry, Eiffel Tower please." I asked the driver.

"Will do Miss. Dwellings." Henry said and put up the divider.

The car ride was nonverbal a few questions here and there about Charlie or Renee but nothing more. The driver pulled up to the large steel structure. I got out first then followed by Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Alice who was still moping. Edward took my hand and then looked up and there was several dark grey clouds overhead.

"Perfect." He smiled. I looked around and there were several couples there making out under the Eiffel Tower.

"Aw what a romantic spot for a date." Esme cooed. "I should have Carlisle take me here." She said mostly to herself. Rosalie and I laughed while Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Edward lighten up." I begged. He kissed my forehead. I pulled away.

"What's wrong love did I do something?" He asked.

"As much as I love your kisses, I can't be seen in public with a love interest." I told him.

"And why not?" Alice chastised as we walked around.

"It's bad publicity, my book is about me losing my love and being depressed I don't think it will go over well if I was caught making out with a 'stranger'" I put air quotes around stranger.

"So what you are leaving for China tomorrow it won't matter." Rosalie said.

"We are seriously discussing this?" Esme asked.

"Thank you Esme." I said.

"Well I'm not a stranger. I am John Doe for crying out loud." Edward said as if that was a good title to have.

"Don't be too proud of it." I told him.

"Whatever, as long as I get to show my love behind the public eye." Edward said.

"Of course." I smiled.

"I am so glad you two found each other again." Esme said sweetly.

"So am I." I whispered.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered.

We spent about an hour admiring the historical tower and it was about 4 o'clock when Alice totally suckered us into going into back to the hotel. I believe her exact words were,

"Since I didn't get to go shopping at least let me dress Bella."

Everyone tried to argue it but then she pulled out the puppy dog eyes and we were off to the hotel.

"Do you guys have a room?" I asked Esme and Rosalie in the limo.

"Yeah, we have the Paris home." Rosalie said.

"Oh that's right." I muttered.

"Henry." I called over the limo phone that connected me with the driver.

"Yes Miss. Dwellings?" He answered.

"Take a break when you drop us off. But I need you again for a dinner at 6:30 for a dinner at 7. Raymond will give you the directions." I told him.

"Thank you Miss. Dwellings." Henry said and we hung up.

"Gee Bella you sure sound like a movie star who knows what she's doing." Rosalie complimented.

"Well I've done it for 2 months." I told them.

Henry pulled up to the hotel where Raymond was waiting.

"Miss. Dwellings, we have a problem." Raymond said I took his hand and helped me out of the limo.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"Scott was reported missing and now you don't have an assistant." He murmured.

"Great, just lovely." I said trying to sound shocked.

Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders and it was hard to ignore it.

"Well I am looking for a translator and assistant in China for tomorrow." Raymond said.

"Well what if I told you I already found one?" I told him as we walked into the elevator in the hotel. Alice hit my floor.

"Who?" He asked.

"Edward." I said as if it was obvious.

"Well…How many languages do you know?" Raymond asked.

"Fluently?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Over 100." He said.

"We don't need to worry about strength; you fought off the crowd today by just speaking words." He said and thought it over.

"Okay you're hired." Raymond smiled and opened my door.

"Raymond this is Esme Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They are also aloud in the room." I told him.

"Okay." He confirmed. I walked in and found Alice already set up for Bella Barbie.

"Which dress do you want to wear?" Alice asked me and held up the two dresses she bought me.

"The one with the bows." I said.

"Good choice." She said menacingly. "Rose will you do her makeup while I do her hair.

"Sure." Rosalie said. Alice handed me the dress and I went into the bathroom to change.

"Al, can you zip the rest?" I asked. Cold hands found my back and they weren't Alice's. I turned around and it was Edward.

"Why thank you." I smiled.

"I do believe we are out of the public eye?" He smiled

"Yes we are." I told him. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly and I threw a little more passion in the kiss. He pulled me closer and he traced my bottom lip for entrance. I decided to play stubborn and not let him in, I felt him smile and I pulled away for air and then went back for more.

"Bella are you done yet?" Rosalie called. I pulled away quickly and waited for Rosalie to appear.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" She asked ashamed.

"No Edward was just helping me zipper my dress." I told her quickly and walked out of the bathroom.

"Come sit Bella." Alice said and pulled out the desk chair. "Sorry to break up your love fest. We needed to get you ready." She whispered, and she truly was sorry. Alice brushed my hair and added product and put it up in a stylish ponytail with my long bangs dangling by my cheek. Rosalie added foundation and eye shadow, along with mascara and eyeliner.

"Okay, all done Bella." Alice announced. "Rosalie, where is her lipstick?!" Alice screeched as she went over my look.

"Edward was going to eat it off anyway so I didn't add it." Rosalie sighed as if it was obvious. I blushed, "Bella, you know how to apply lipstick right?" Rosalie asked, her eyes pleading.

"Yeah, it's not something that is hard to do." I said

"Thank you!" She sighed.

"Fine, add lipstick as soon as you pull up to the restaurant." Alice ordered. "What time is it Esme?" She asked. Esme was sitting on the chair reading an Italian Magazine.

"5:30 Dear." She informed.

"He's waiting out on the balcony." Alice whispered. A smile played on my lips and I slipped on the heels Alice forced me to wear and walked out to the balcony.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked in a seducing voice.

"Waiting for your hell to be over." He smiled.

"Oh well, I'm in heaven now." I smiled. He chuckled and pulled me toward him.

"Bella, do you know how much I love you?" He asked.

"I think you told me once or twice but I forget why don't you remind me." I teased. He grinned and kissed my lips. He lined my bottom lip and I gave him clearance. Our tongues played but I was extremely careful not to go near his venom coated teeth. I let go to gasp for air.

"Edward." I moaned.

"Yes Love?" He asked.

"I love you so much." I breathed.

"I love you too." Edward whispered. I played with the buttons on Edward's shirt.

"You know you have to go get ready." I whispered.

"Oh yes, my police uniform." He rolled his eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in that uniform?" I purred while I buried my head in his neck. I looked up at him his eye brow was raised in interest.

"I'll be right back." He whispered. I nodded and he disappeared.

Someone had come out while I was looking over the city and glared at the Eiffel Tower in the far distance.

"Bella." She greeted with question in her voice.

I turned around, "Oh Esme hi, I didn't see you."

"It's alright Bella, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, it will be once the tour is over." I told her truthfully. The left over wind from the storm that had just passed whipped out hair behind us.

"What do you mean dear; don't you want to see the world?" She asked.

"I do, don't get me wrong, but I want to do it without the work. But I feel I have to, to keep Edward around." I told her

"Hasn't he told you he wasn't leaving you ever again?" Esme asked confused.

"Yes, and I know he is telling the truth but where will I go when I am done my tour? Charlie will more than likely have a heart attack when I show up on his doorstep with Edward next to me."

"Honey, do you honestly think Charlie will scare Edward off. For crying out loud he is a vampire. We don't scare easily." She smiled and put her hand on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I smiled. "Thanks Esme, you're the best." I told her and gave her a hug.

"Now Edward is waiting with Raymond at the front door getting his assignment. Don't let this get to you." She whispered.

"I won't thanks Esme." I smiled and she gave me another hug and a kiss on my cheek and walked back in the suit. Alice handed me my purse and Rosalie handed me my lipstick.

"Goodnight Bella." They said and Edward opened the door for me. He held out his arm and I took it eagerly.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall." I smiled and we walked out to the limo.


	16. We're outty

**Hey Guys thanks for all the reviews you guys are the best… I didn't get a laptop for Christmas :( so I'll still be updating just at a slower pace :( sorry for any type-o or unpunctuated correctly thingy-mu-bobbers. I will be just summarizing China and the 4 months she and Edward went through. Sorry if you wanted detail… I want to finish this story! It's a New Year so I want New Stories…. So now on with the dinner!!!!**

Edward helped me out of the car and Elizabeth was waiting for me outside the restaurant.

"Isabelle!" She greeted with her hands out to her side.

"Elizabeth!" I greeted and we greeted each other with those flitzy air kisses on both cheeks that you see snobby rich people do on TV. Elizabeth was dressed in a White and brown dress that went to her knees it was a beautiful dress.

Edward was on the side next to Raymond with his sunglasses on with an ear piece in his ear and his hands folded in front of him like the CIA. He was very sexy and manly in that uniform and was going to be the cause of me not answering questions. I would be too far off daydreaming to even hear the question.

"Yes well let's get going, they are waiting." Elizabeth smiled.

"Wait, who is waiting? Give me some background information." I pleaded.

"2 interviewers from newspapers. One from the New York Times and one from the France Gazette, also an author of that book _The Host, _Stephanie Meyer and then just you and me, you'll be fine." She smiled. _Oh great a worldwide known author to make myself look like a fool great, just great._

The doormen opened the doors and the hostess led us to our table. The 3 people stood.

"Good Evening." I greeted.

"Good Evening." They greeted back.

"Isabelle, this is Fred Rogers from the France Gazette." Elizabeth introduced. **(Sorry about the Mr. Rogers neighborhood thing it was the first thing that came to mind)**

We shook hands and then I spoke, "Thank you for praising my work Mr. Rogers, it's always nice to have good publicity." I smiled. He nodded.

"This is Ms. Lake from the New York Times." Elizabeth said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Dwellings. I have read your book and after the first page I was hooked. It was my honor to make your book number one." She smiled. I could have sworn she bowed a small bow as if I was royalty.

"Thank you so much, I probably wouldn't be here if you hadn't." I smiled.

"And this is Stephanie Meyer." Elizabeth introduced.

"Wow, it is an extreme pleasure to meet you. I love your work." I told her.

"The pleasure is all mine dear. To be honest I was just drafting a new story idea when my sister brought me your book and I was so caught up in the book that my husband was fending for himself when it came to laundry and cooking." She laughed. I chuckled.

"Well it is an honor to be so known." I told them. The waiter brought us our menus and I skimmed through it. _Duck, Dear, Fish, Steak, Pork,_ _What did they have that wasn't a cute animal?_

"I'll have a glass of the French Gardena with your chicken salad." Elizabeth ordered.

"I'll have a porter ounce prime with a glass of white wine." Stephanie ordered.

"And for you miss." He asked me with ogling eyes.

"I'll have the steak salad with a glass of red wine." I told him. _I was going to need some numbing a relaxing sensation after this dinner._ His eyes followed my facial features. I glanced at Edward who was holding back on killing the poor man. Elizabeth and Stephanie were holding back their laughter, their lips in a straight line while I just sat there and blushed.

"Um don't you think you should take their orders too?" I said.

"Right, sorry." He mumbled and walked over to the reporters. I glanced at Edward who was still tense but he had relaxed when I shooed him away.

"Your orders will be out in a few." The waiter said and left.

"So Isabelle, who is John Doe and will we meet him?" Ms. Lake asked.

"Well he is a wonderful man who I fell in love with, obviously, but he left due to some complications in the family and our relationship and I did everything I could to hear his voice and see his face just once. Well I succeeded with the motorcycles but I found it not as a want but I need, I needed to see his face and I wouldn't stop at only seeing him once." I told them and I snuck a few peeks at Edward every once and a while and I caught him wincing I gave him an apologetic look and he nodded understanding. He and Raymond still had their sunglasses on even though we were indoors.

"Will we get to meet him?" Stephanie asked

"No, I don't think the public will." I said.

"Do you have a love interest?" Fred asked.

"Uh well I have had a few offers but I don't know if it's just me, but if I had a companion throughout my tour in the public eye wouldn't that be bad publicity for my book considering it is about me being depressed." I asked.

"Well, I see where you're coming from." Stephanie said. The waiter came back with the wine. I quickly took a sip for comfort. "But you need to be happy too. Even if that was the case and you strongly argue that there is nothing wrong with keeping him in the dark." She smiled.

"I agree, and this dinner is all about you Hun, we are kind of like your new diary you can tell us anything that you want to get off your chest and we won't tell a soul. Mr. Rogers and Ms. Lake have already signed an agreement that they will not tell the public about your life." Elizabeth agreed and informed. "And don't sugar coat anything." She smiled.

"Well if that's the case, I am putting all of my trust into you guys." I said and took a deep breath. I looked at Edward who was already walking over slowly.

"I do have a love interest and you guys will get to meet John Doe." I smiled their eyes wide with excitement and shock. "This is John Doe and my boyfriend." I smiled and got up. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. Everyone was speechless. There was no one in the room except us and I was so grateful.

"Edward meet Elizabeth my publicist and Stephanie Meyer and Ms. Lake and Mr. Fred Rogers."

"Hello." He smiled.

"Wow, Miss. Dwellings you defiantly know how to throw excitement into a dinner meeting." Fred laughed. Everyone chuckled and was still in awe.

"Raymond, did you know about this?" Elizabeth asked.

"I knew very little. They came in the hotel together, close and touchy. But I had my doubts. I hired him on the spot knowing that if he was then it would make him aware and look out more for her safety and making sure she was unharmed." Raymond smiled. It seemed like he didn't have a problem with it.

"Alright, go back while I do damage control." I whispered for only him to hear. He kissed my head quickly and walked back to his post.

"Well, that was quite interesting, shall we continue?" Stephanie said.

"Thank you." I mouth to her and she nodded.

"Yes, so where did you grow up?" Ms. Lake questioned.

Once our meals came, the questions started to slow and I wasn't put on the spot as much. No one ordered any dessert so the bill came and Elizabeth paid for it on the publishing company's tab.

"Isabelle it was nice to chat." Mr. Fred said.

"Yes you too." I smiled.

"Keep in touch." Stephanie said and I nodded.

"Most defiantly." I said

"Well Bella that was eventful, thank you for taking time out of you schedule to do this." Elizabeth said.

"It was no problem, and I hope I didn't screw anything up." I told her.

"Screw up, hardly. It was quote worth the trip." She smiled.

"See you in Chicago in a few months." Elizabeth said and she left. Edward walked me to the limo and we road back to the hotel.

**Yeah it's kind of short deal with it, I was so distracted while writing this so yeah I'll update soon**


	17. Kissable Lips & Edward's home town

Edward's POV  
"I must say Bella that was quite a show you put on." I commented when we were in the limo on the way back to the hotel.

"Ugh, I'm glad you enjoyed it, because I feel sick to my stomach." She complained.

"Oh I'm sorry Love I didn't mean to upset you; I was saying how well you handled things." I apologized.

"No really a salad and red wine do not mix well along with the thrill of outing everything I kept inside me." She complained. I felt her head and it was broken out in a sweat. I put my hand to her forehead and she sighed in relief.

"Give me your other hand please." She begged. I gave her my other hand. Bella pulled it to her stomach. "Do you feel that? Ugh." She moaned as if she was in labor.

"Bella, once we go back to the hotel, I'll get you Tums if that's what you need." I told her. She didn't answer.

"What were they thinking when I brought you over and they were all silent?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Elizabeth was absolutely shocked that you were dating security; along with Fred and Ms. Lake." I told her.

"And Stephanie?" She asked.

"She was pleased. It was as if she had known it was coming, as if she had known you as a lifelong best friend. Even for me it was kind of creepy. She had a kind mind, nothing dirty at all. But I couldn't say that for Elizabeth, she was undressing Raymond over and over again and I tried to block her out but it was so loud!" I cringed.

"What were their exact thoughts?" She asked strongly.

"Fred was calm his exact thought was spoken, _boy she throws some excitement into the meetings._" I quoted.

"And Ms. Lake how was she?" She asked.

"Her thoughts were crude and shocked. Her thoughts were, _Security, you've got to be kidding me. She is dating her staff._" I informed.

My angel sighed and I hadn't noticed that my hand was still on her stomach when we had pulled up. Raymond opened the door and I got out first and I helped Bella out of the limo. Her heels would have killed her if I hadn't held on to her; Alice of course went with the 5 inch heels. I led her to the elevator and I hit her floor. The doors rang and slide open. There was an elderly couple there waiting.

"Is she alright?" The woman asked.

"Yes, just a little sick and weak right now." I reassured her with my dazzling smile and I helped Bella along. Raymond must have taken the stairs because he was already there standing guard.

"Heaven help us! Is she alright?" Raymond asked.

"It's the salad and wine she had for dinner. It will pass, she is fine." I told him. Raymond held the door open and we said our goodnights. I helped Bella to the bed and I gave her, her travel clothes. We had a flight at 4 in the morning for her to sign books at 1 in the afternoon. I went into the bathroom to see if there was any Tums and god bless the maid, there was.

"Here" I told her and she was already in her pjs. I handed her the bottle and she ate two.

"Come to bed and you'll feel better." I told her softly. She nodded and curled up under the covers. I climbed in on top of the covers and gently pulled her to me so we formed together. We fit perfectly. No matter if we were kissing, cuddling, hugging, holding hands, and no matter what we were doing; we fit like two pieces of a puzzle. I started to hum her lullaby and she was fast asleep in no time at all.

**After the tour** **Yeah its over :(**

Bella's POV

The tour was amazing. Edward and I were on our way to Chicago, Edward's human birth place and I was excited to see the part of Edward I had never experienced. His human life was such a dark shaded and hidden place from me.

"Welcome to Chicago." Edward whispered in my ear as we were landing I smiled and kissed his lips. We had made this Jet like home, but now we were moving back to real life. I had about 2 other suitcases I hadn't had before. In China I had gotten Charlie a manly kimono as a joke, it had only cost me like $20 American money and it was $136 in Chinese money. As usual there was another limo waiting for us on the tarmac and we only had one more stop left with the jet. _Washington_. I hadn't told Charlie about Edward yet, hoping the Cullens hadn't either. However they were back in Forks and Charlie was fine with it apparently.

Most of the car ride to the publishing company I was sitting in Edward's arms picturing how it would be when I showed back on Charlie's doorstep. I had my laptop out and I was going through emails too. I was still keeping in contact with Stephanie and the girl whose boyfriend was killed after he broke it off. Her name was Shelby and her boyfriend's name was Mark. We had written back in forth and she seemed like the sweetest girl ever considering her problem.

_Isabelle, he's come back, Mark came back and now he is pale and I swear it's him. I saw him in the sun and there was diamonds on him and it was like he had rolled around in a box full of glitter…. Anyway it's kind of like your sightings with John, its breath taking. Thanks for helping me cope, Shelby._

"We have to alert the Volturi." Edward said tonelessly.

"Edward, she just got her baby back, cant we let her be?" I whined.

"No, he's a new born and he could expose us all." Edward said.

I couldn't bear to think of what the Volturi would do to him. Their red eyes attacking the poor guy and killing him. He's just a kid for crying out loud. Edward was already on the phone and talking to Carlisle telling him to alert them.

"No, I won't have it; the coven is already big enough. If we had any more we'll be the next Volturi I swear, others already consider us and the Denali coven one coven and we are about equal with the Volturi including the guard and the wives." Edward told him.

"Thank you, we will see you Friday then." Edward said and hung up.

"Friday, I thought we were leaving a-s-a-p?" I asked

"Well I want to get things done first while I'm here." He smiled.

"Fair enough, I don't want to face Charlie's wrath yet." I smirked.

"I'll let you know how bad it's going to be before we get there." He smiled and kissed me.

We pulled up to the publishing building and we found Elizabeth's office.

"Bella!" She exclaimed.

"Hi Elizabeth." I greeted and did those air cheek kisses again.

"I see your still dating security." She laughed. "Hello Edward, thank you for keeping our money maker safe." She smiled at him and she gave him a very awkward hug.

"Here you go Bella, congratulations." She smiled and handed me an envelope.

"Thank you. I had a wonderful life changing experience." I told her.

"Everyone does dear. I hope to see a sequel sometime in the near future?" She stated in a question.

"I don't know maybe." I smirked and she dismissed us.

Edward had us walking around hand in hand around Chicago and pointing out different places he went to as a kid when he was human. We passed his old High School and he said that Forks was the best high school ever only because I was there. We passed his father's old work and Carlisle's old house.

"Now we are going someplace I haven't been to in 100 years." He warned and smirked.

"So you went there when you were 9?" I joked. He rolled his eyes. The august heat had everyone indoors so there was hardly anyone in the streets and it was rainy so it was muggy too. Edward held the umbrella over me more than him, but I was okay with the heat when he held me close.

"So without me telling you, can you guess where we are going?" He asked.

"Your old house?" I guessed.

"Yep, and it's still mine." He whispered in my ear causing to sent a shiver down my spine with his sweet breathe filling my ear.

We walked up to a big property surrounded by gates.

_Masen Manor _

_Established: 1790 _

_Property of Edward Masen Jr_

"Wow, 1790?" I asked

"This house, housed my great grandfather and his family and my grandfather and his family and now my father and his family, just Mom and I." He explained. Edward fished through his pockets and took out a medium sized iron key and out it in the gates key lock and twisted it left. The iron gates squeaked open and old dried up paint fell down to the ground.

"Mom and I told Dad not to paint the gate, but he insisted." He chuckled shaking his head. I laughed with him.

We walked up the long stone drive way and he got a different key and opened the front door. The door creaked open and inside was dark and dusty. He flipped on a light and the whole house lit up. Inside was huge and vintage.

"Wow." I gaped. Edward had disappeared from my side. "Edward?" I called.

"Upstairs Bella." He called. Question: was which set of stairs there were two set on the left and one on the right. One to go to the west wing and one to go to the east wing.

"Which one?" I laughed.

"West wing." He called and there was a loud thud. I quickly ran upstairs and amazingly didn't stumble, trip or fall.

"Edward, you okay?" I asked.

"Perfect." He called. I looked up and down the hall till I found a bedroom door open. I walked in and there was a huge bed in the middle of the room. The walls were painted with musical designs and it was like a bed room in a magazine. On the shelves were several series and loads of books.

"Edward is this your room?" I asked.

"Yep." He smiled and came out of the closet holding several boxes.

I laughed, "What is all of that stuff?" I asked.

"It's not stuff it's my inheritance." He smiled.

"Wow." I mouthed

"That's not even all of it." He laughed. I watched Edward unload his closet and while he unloaded I skimmed through and found several pictures of him and his mother.

"Looks to me as if someone was a momma's boy." I joked.

"Yep, and I'm proud of it. I was the center of Mom's world. And I still am to Esme although I have to share her love. But I got all of my mother's love." He explained.

I pushed aside the box full of pictures and I looked in another box and it had boxes of Elizabeth Masen's belongings in it. I picked up a black velvet box and opened the lid. I gasped when I saw it, inside nestled into the black fabric was a silver metal locket with antique finish around it forming it in the shape of a heart. I opened it to find a picture of Elizabeth Masen and Edward Masen Sr together and just Edward on the other. Edward's green eyes were black and white in the photo but they were still beautiful. His hair messy disarray like always, that had never changed and his lips perfectly kissable like they are now.

"Hey, Edward come here for a sec." I asked. He was in my face in a second.

"What's up Love?" He asked

"Come here." I purred and his face just inches from mine and I kissed his lips. "Okay you're dismissed." I smiled.

His eyes were full of love and confusion. "What in the world are you looking at?" He smiled.

I pointed out his picture in the locket, "Even in pictures your lips look kissable." I laughed, he chuckled and went back to unloading.


	18. Falling in love with Chicago & New Leafs

Bella's POV

It had been almost a full week since Edward and I have been in Chicago. We didn't bother to get a hotel room when I fell in love with his house. I slept in Edward's bed and we went out for my meals. Today was our last day in the house and then we were off to Forks. I didn't feel like doing anything today so Edward and I stayed home.

"What do you want to do today love?" Edward asked as we were lying on the couch. Edward was running his fingers through my hair and his other hand rested on my hands that were holding my stomach.

"I feel like exploring the house like little kids but we have to pack everything still." I said.

"Well, I don't know what you're packing but I am not packing anything." He smiled.

"What are you talking about we still have to get home and continue our lives in Forks." I laughed.

"Bella, I'm sick of Forks. I want to start over a new leaf in my existence. Bella I want you to be glue to me when I start over. I want my own family. Bella, I want you to be my wife when I do this. Bella, will you marry me?" He asked. My eyes started to water.

"You serious?" I asked

"One hundred percent." He smiled

"Yes!!! Yes!!!! Yes!!!! Yes!!!!" I screeched and he held out a ring. And slide it on my left hand, ring finger and kissed the ring that was now mine and then kissed my lips. I through so much passion it that kiss and Edward did the same our lips mashed together and rejoicing Edward slid me off of him without breaking the kiss therefore leaving me on the couch and then he fished through his pockets pecking kissed while he grabbed his cell phone. He stopped and let me catch my breath.

"What are you doing?" I asked out of breath, suddenly his phone rang. "Alice?" I guessed.

He chuckled. "You want to tell her or do you want me to do it?" He asked.

"You can, I have to go call Renee." I told him. _Charlie wasn't going to know until we got back to Forks._ I grabbed my phone off the hallway table and dialed Renee.

"Bella, is that you?" She asked

"Hey Mom it's me." I greeted.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked

"Nothing is wrong at all, everything is so perfect!" I said holding back my screams

` "Oh baby, tell me!!" She begged

"I'm getting married!" I yelled. She didn't answer. "Mom?" I asked.

"You're what! To who?!" She asked.

"I'm getting married to Edward Mom." I told her.

"Edward… Edward Cullen?" She asked.

"Yes, Mom my boyfriend." I told her _well fiancée now._

"The one who broke your heart, Bella are you mad!" She asked.

"Mom he came to see me in Paris and we've been together since." I told her.

"So what 4 months of reconnecting and your ready to start a new life with him?" She almost yelled.

"Mom I told you was dating him when I called from London. Don't you remember?!" I reminded.

*flashback

"_Mom I'm back together with Edward." I told her._

"_YOU'RE WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM WALK BACK INTO YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT!"_ _She yelled. And I drowned out the rest of her crazy insults._

_*end of flashback_

"Right, I guess you did tell me." She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you were too busy yelling to hear me." I muttered.

"Look Baby, I'm happy for you I am truly. When did he propose?" She tried to make the situation happier.

"Just now Mom, Alice had called and interrupted us kissing and sealing the deal and then while he was on the phone I called you." I told her. She had totally killed my happiness of the moment.

"Oh Bella, I'm honored that I was the first one you called, but I truly am sorry I killed your spirit." She apologized.

"Well I have to go pack. I'm still in Chicago, so Charlie doesn't know anything about Edward." I told her.

"My lips are sealed. I love you." She muttered.

"Love you too Mom." I mumbled and hit end.

I walked back into the living room and Edward was waiting for me.

"Didn't go well did it?" He asked his face sad.

"Well, you aren't exactly painted an angel in my parent's eyes. Not yet at least." I muttered.

"You still want to do this then?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me? Nothing my parents say or do will ever make me stop loving you or stop me from getting married to you." I told him shocked. He got off the couch and walked over to me he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to making sure I couldn't get free.

"I love you so much angel." He whispered.

"I love you too." I kissed his lips and he threw a different kind of passion into the kiss. It was coated with a new kind of love and full of want and desire. We had never kissed like this; this kiss was fast and full of need and greed. He'd give some and then I would give some. It was so… beautiful, you could say but that doesn't even cover it.

He pulled away to let me breath and he growled a playful growl and attacked my neck with tons of kisses. I sighed a bottled up moan. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my heart raced a million time a second. This wouldn't be happening if I told him to hunt the night before so the fire in his throat wasn't as bad.

I swore I heard him purring, and it was really cute. My hands found his cheeks and I pulled his head back up to mine. My neck had enough love, my lips needed some more. He kissed my lips softly and next thing I know I was off the ground in Edward's arms. He spun me around and then set me back on my feet. He demanded for entrance to play with my tongue and I let him in he was hesitant for a second but then entered anyway. I was dying for air by the time Edward kept his tongue to himself. I pulled away and gasped for air.

"I totally forgot what I was mad about." I breathed. My eyes brows were almost up against my hair line.

"Good, I'm not going to remind you then." He whispered.

"We have to plan our details." I told him

"Yes, so let's start with the basics." He smiled. I nodded.

"Church or other?" I asked

"Other." He smiled.

"Yeah, like a garden or well I always dreamed of the beach but that's out." I smiled.

"Yeah, unless you are marrying yourself." He chuckled. I pulled away from his grasp and went to get my laptop.

"Okay we need to know where first." He called throughout the house.

I walked into Edward's room and grabbed my laptop case. On my way put I passed Elizabeth Masen's box of prized belongings. On top it said, _Elizabeth's Wedding Book. _ I grabbed it and went back downstairs and found Edward making a pot of coffee.

"You need coffee?" He asked

"Please."

"Edward, look what I found!" I gaped in excitement

"What Bella!" He asked measuring up to my high voice sarcastically. I frowned at his sarcasm and then put a smile back on and help up the Wedding Book.

"You found it!" He said excitedly. I handed it to him and booted up my laptop. Once I signed in I went to face book and I already had 7 messages from Alice.

_You guys cannot plan the wedding. I wanna do it!!_ She posted in an email knowing that Jake had set one up for him while I was on tour.

_ We'll see I already have plans on what I want it to be now stop nagging._ I wrote back.

"Yeah, you tell her love." Edward chuckled and kissed the side on my head while setting my coffee down on the table. I signed off and went to Google.

"Wait we need a location." I sighed and shut the laptop head. I grabbed the wedding book and looked through it. Elizabeth's location was in Chicago.

"Well where do you want to live?" Edward asked.

"Here" I told him quickly.

"Why, you've seen the world's other offers. Ireland is nice and full of wildlife and dark days." Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"Well, this could be our winter house and Ireland can be our summer house." I compromised.

"You know how I said a new leaf?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"This is an old leaf Bella; I want to go somewhere else." He explained

"To you it may be an old leaf, but Edward look at it this way, This is a new leaf with me. Just you and me, that's a big step and not to mention it is a new leaf with you being immortal that's like 3 new leafs right there." I explained.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He nodded.

"Okay so Chicago?" I asked.

"Sure we'll see what they have." He settled.

I nodded toward the couch for him to meet me there and I took a sip of my coffee and grabbed the laptop and walked over to the couch. Of course Edward was already there waiting for me. I sat next to him and we started research. Suddenly I had an amazing idea.

I took in a sharp breath. "What if our theme was like around the world; just like us, we went to Paris, London, everywhere we went on the tour." I told him excitedly.

"Genius." He whispered and kissed my lips.

We sat there for about two hours researching and looking up placed when we found The Silver Lake Country Club. You could get married on the lake and in the middle of the lake was a fountain, it was perfect. We planned it in July but we wanted to go over a few things with Esme and Alice first since they begged us so much to help. About every 10 minutes or whenever a decision was made Alice or Esme would call and tell us what to fix or if they liked it. It wasn't so much Esme as it was Alice.

I looked at the clock and it was already 11 at night, I yawned and then hit the website for a favorite. _Tomorrow I was telling Charlie and it was going to be a long day._

"Come on Love, we can continue our search on the plane tomorrow. Let's go to bed." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and I shut down the laptop and I went to stand up when Edward knocked my knees and carried me up to bed bridal style. I squealed and giggle and it echoed throughout the house. _This soon was going to be my house._

**Aww isn't it sweet. Now don't be reviewing and saying they went to fast, because I'm not fixing it. It is 9:42 at night and I have school on Monday and I have to get up early tomorrow and I've been sick all week so don't get all **_**they went to fast, what were you thinking!**_** Attitude on me. And don't be dissing Renee either. For this chapter I want good reviews because it took like 3 hours to write because I was researching everything like a good writer! Anyway I want good reviews. Good night ~Carriekakes**


	19. Telling Charlie

**Bella's POV**

"Come on Love, the limo is waiting outside." Edward whispered and my eyes fluttered open. I groaned in a way telling him I didn't want to get up. He chuckled and his cold lips found my neck and his buried his face in my neck. Edward had me wear a pair of yoga pant to bed the night before so I didn't have to change. It was a smart idea, you had to admit. This way I didn't have to wake up early, I could use as much sleep as possible after the tour.

I hid my face in my pillow when I heard a honk outside. "You've got to be kidding me!" I almost yelled. "No one ever honks at me if they know what's good for them!" I yelled. Edward tried so hard not to laugh at my drama fit, I just glared at him.

"It's not funny." I whined. "I am so tired, I don't want to go to Forks, and I just want to sleep." I cried. Edward sensed my distress and came over and wrapped me in his arms.

"Come on Love, the sooner we tell Charlie, the sooner we can plan the wedding and then sooner you will be mine forever." He whispered in my ear.

"Hmm the forever part sounds nice, but I'm not digging the telling Charlie part." I told him as I unraveled myself out of his arms and went to grab my suitcase. I walked downstairs and grabbed the cold coffee from last night and threw it in the microwave Edward had bought while we were here.

"Edward, can you grab the wedding book, it wouldn't fit in my suitcase." I called from the kitchen.

"Got it!" He called. There was another honk from the front drive. I groaned loudly

"Who do they think they are?" I yelled. Then the door bell rang. I dropped my bag and ran to get the door.

"What the heck is your---'' I threatened but then it was cut off when I saw who it was. "Emmett what are you doing here!" I squealed and ran to give him a hug.

"I wanted to see the regular Bella before she was killed by Charlie." He joked and released me from his bear hug. I smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Here Bella, I got the wedding book---" Edward was cut off too when he had come downstairs.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Emmett smiled.

"Emmett what did you do to the limo driver?" Edward asked his hand on his hip.

Emmett pouted, "Hey I came to see my little sis."

"Not officially, not yet at least." I added.

"Oh yeah, congrats to-be's." Emmett said.

"What?" Edward and I asked. Never have I heard someone called a to be married couple _to-be's_

"I really have no clue." Emmett shrugged.

"Here, make yourself useful." I told him and swung him my suitcase.

"Gee thanks Bella." He smirked and went to put the suitcase in the car.

"Keep the book handy." I told Edward. He nodded and disappeared into the living room. He came back with my coffee and threw Emmett his suitcase as Emmett was coming back for more.

"Well then." Emmett hissed. I laughed and Edward took my free hand and led me out of the house as he locked the door.

Edward held the door open for me and I climbed in. Emmett was already in the car and music blaring.

"Emmett!" I yelled over the music. No answer. "I am so not in the mood to fight." I mumbled.

"Allow me." Edward said and punched Emmett in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the Heck?" Emmett whined.

"TURN IT DOWN!" Edward and I screamed in unison.

"Geez could have yelled, didn't have to punch me." Emmett chastised. I hit the switch in the back of the limo to put up the divider. I grabbed the wedding book on the other side of the limo and Edward

I settled myself in Edward's arm that was around me and then started to relax. Once I was under control I took a sip of my reheated coffee, I held one side and he held the other. It was like an adult reading a story book so a little kid during story time. We flipped to the proposal section; I skimmed through the paragraph written in Elizabeth's perfect hand writing.

"Now I know where you get your perfect handwriting from." I cooed.

Edward chuckled. "Yeah I've seen Charlie's handwriting; I know where you get yours from too." I hit him playfully and he kissed my lips softly.

"15 minutes." Emmett called.

"Thanks Em." I called.

"15 minutes till hell." I murmured.

"Bella, seriously I feel like you don't want to get married if Charlie's the one holding you back." Edward mumbled.

I immediately sat up and looked into his gold eyes, "Edward that is not true. I told you last night, no matter what my parents say, we are going to be married. Please don't ever think that." I told him sternly. He exhaled and suddenly my phone went off. I grabbed it from my purse and looked to see who it was. _Alice._

"Hi Alice." I greeted.

"Bella please relax. Charlie somehow already knew about you and Edward." She said sweetly.

"H-H-How did he find out though?" I stuttered.

"I don't know Jacob could have told him." She guessed.

"Alright Alice, how is her going to react since you seem to know everything." I asked her

"Now now Bella, I don't want to ruin the surprise. This is all a human experience." She said as if it was nothing and then the line went dead. _Damn pixie._

I hit end and threw my phone back in my purse. That's when I put all the pieces together on who told Charlie. It was Billy. Jacob probably told Billy who said he wouldn't tell but then told anyway. _Damn him._ I grabbed my phone again and dialed Jacob.

"Talk to me." Jacob answered.

"I hate you Jacob Black." I hissed.

"Oh Hey Bells, how was the tour?" Jacob asked,

"Forget the tour, you told Billy about Edward and I." I barked through my teeth.

"Yeah I did, you said _I _couldn't tell _Charlie._ You never said anything about telling _Billy._" He said as if it was nothing.

"Did you ever think that Billy would tell Charlie?" I seethed.

"Chill Bell, Charlie didn't have a problem with it." Jacob chuckled.

"Oh he will with the news I have when I get home." I told his as I got out of the limo and stood on the tarmac.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked.

"It means after all the steak Charlie has eaten at the diner, because I wasn't home to make him dinner, he will probably have a heart attack when I tell him I am getting married." I told him.

I heard Jacob spit out something followed by an 'ew' and a 'gross man what's your problem'. "You're what?!" He yelled.

"Look Jake I'll be in Forks by noon-ish, I'm getting on the jet now. Start to write your last will and testament. You won't live to see tomorrow." I threatened and I walked up the stairs to find Emmett had already found the video games.

"Thank you for fly with us Miss. Dwellings." Percy said.

"Oh Percy you were wonderful for arranging the limo and everything. Here is a tip and I want to thank you for taking over in London when Edward had to leave." I told him.

"It's really not necessary, just doing my job." He said and pushed the bill away.

"I insist." I smiled and gave him a friendly hug.

"Thank you Miss Dwellings." He smiled and I walked over to Edward who was sitting on the couch looking through the wedding book.

"Fine anything interesting?" I asked.

"Yes, but we would need to modernize them." He murmured.

"Look I am sorry, I am just so nervous." I told him

"Bella, I only asked you yesterday and your acting like…" He trailed off seeing the sleep depravedness in my eyes.

"Bridezilla!" Emmett finished with a loud roar of laughter.

"Shut up Emmett." I growled. I went to sit next to Edward and I buried my face in his cold hard chest. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. Maybe once I warm up to Charlie again it will pass." I told him

"Not to worry love, remember no matter what happens we will be together in the end." He reminded and kissed my head. I looked up at him and I kissed his cheek.

"GAG!" Emmett commented.

"Hey Emmett did you know there is video games in the bathroom." Edward smiled.

"No way, so humans can take a load and still beat bowser?!" Emmett said amazed.  
"Yeah, go try it." Edward told him. Emmett ran to the bathroom and Edward followed I wasn't sure how this would end so I watched from behind.

"Where?" Emmett asked

"There is a controller behind the door." Edward said and shut the door and locked it from the outside. The door ended up being messed up so the lock was the outside._ He is so stupid._

"Hey there's no video game in here!" Emmett yelled. "Hey let me out!" Emmett screamed.

"All better." Edward smiled pleased with himself.

"Okay, way to think it through." I said sarcastically. I walked over to the door.

"Emmett, if I let you out you promise not to make any comment or be loud?" I asked.

"I promise, seriously it's scary in here, let me out." Emmett whimpered. I waited a few seconds to see if there was anything else I could get out of him. Suddenly I heard a small sob. I started to giggle.

"Please Bella?" Emmett sniffed. I walked around the corner to see what Edward said. But Edward was too busy cracking up on the floor.

"Promise Emmett, No more comments?" I asked

"I promise, just let me out!" Emmett yelled.

"You promise not to hurt Edward?" I asked. He didn't answer, so I knew he could hear me walk away.

"YES! I PROMISE, JUST LET ME OUT I WANT TO SEE MY ROSIE!" Emmett whimpered again. I laughed and I let him out. He ran out so fast I didn't even see him.

"I hate you." Emmett told Edward.

Edward pretended to wipe away a tear and sat on the floor with his legs out and straight. I walked over and layed my head on his lap and spread out.

"Go to sleep love, you need it." Edward cooed and hummed my lullaby and I fell asleep into a deep much needed slumber.

**[Was going to end it there, but I didn't :)]**

"Come on Bella." Emmett shouted and scared me. I shot up off Edward's lap and the room spun.

"Emmett." Edward chastised

"What?" He asked innocently. Emmett spun around in my mind and I threw my hands on my head to try and make the room stop.

"You okay Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, just got up to fast…Emmett." I blamed.

"Well we have landed." Edward said. I started to get up but my legs were asleep.

"Emmett can I get some help?" I asked. He roared in laughter and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said, I looked out the window and there was Port Angeles. _Home._

"You ready love?" Edward asked. I nodded and Percy and Emmett came and got our bags. I grabbed the wedding book and walked out to the limo. Edward held the door open and I got in. Emmett got in the driver's seat and once Edward shut the door and Emmett pulled out of the airport. Edward and I looked through the book and he gave me his ideas on what we could use and modernize it. But of course we would have to run it passed Alice and Esme.

Emmett pulled up to Charlie's house and the cruiser was parked in its usual spot. In the corner of my eyes I saw the curtains move and I knew Charlie was waiting for me. My body locked up and my heart started beating a million times faster.

"Love, deep breaths, he's very excited that you're home. He won't be too hard. He's thinking that it's something like getting married or pregnant so he's not going to be to narrow minded." Edward tried to sooth.

"You two love birds done making out yet?" Emmett shouted.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward and I yelled in unison.

"Come on, he's wondering why we aren't out yet." Edward whispered. I nodded and breathed in a deep breath and blew it out. Emmett held the door open for us and Edward got out first. He held out his hand while Emmett held the umbrella out trying to save us from the rain that wasn't coming down.

"Emmett, it's not raining." I laughed.

"Wait for it…" He smiled. And with that it started to pour. My mouth flew open when my skin came in contact with the freezing cold rain. I think it was colder than Edward. _Doubt it though._

Edward held me close to his side and we sprinted for the door that Charlie was holding open with a huge grin on his face.

"Welcome home Bells!" Dad greeted with a huge hug.

"Dad… can't… breathe…" I gasped. He let me down gently

"Oh sorry Bells, I'm so glad you're home." He smiled and gave me another hug. He didn't even bother to greet Edward.

"Hello Charlie." Edward greeted finally.

"Hello Edward, how are you, haven't seen you around in awhile." Charlie spat.

"I've been away at college studying." Edward lied smoothly.

"Oh really, where?" Charlie asked.

"Dartmouth." He lied again.

"Oh really. " Charlie asked with an eyebrow raised, "So how did you two find each other?" He asked as he led us to the living room.

"Well, Alice had me reading Bella's book, but I didn't know it was her's. Alice wanted to meet the author and go to Fashion Week, so she dragged me to Paris and then I saw Bella. What Alice failed to tell me, was that Bella was the author." Edward continued.

"Uh-huh right." Charlie stared disbelieving.

"Dad, calm down." I begged as I saw his face turn from normal to purple and back to normal in less than 10 seconds flat.

"Sorry Bells." He whispered.

"Its fine Dad, we have several things to tell, ask and give." I told him.

"Oh really let's start on the give part." Charlie muttered. _He knew it was coming._

I walked over to Charlie's suvinier suitcase and I pulled out the kimono. I started to giggle.

"Here you go Dad. It's from China." I smiled and held the kimono behind my back and then held it out.

His face was in a joking state. "Wow, Bells… I love it." He shrugged.

"Dad, I'm not expecting you to wear it." I laughed.

"Oh good, cause if I wore that into work I would be made fun of and that's just not cool." He said. Edward and I laughed.

"In that suitcase is all of your stuff I got from different places." I told him.

"Okay thanks Bells, so what do you have to tell me?" He said through his teeth.

"Well Dad…" I trailed and elbowed Edward in the ribs when I went to sit next to him on the love seat.

"We have exciting news." He sputtered, not knowing what to say.

Charlie nodded encouraging us to go on.

"We are getting married!" I told him and cringed in Edward's chest waiting for him to explode and start shooting Edward.

Charlie's face turned from Red to Blue to purple to green and then to yellow and back to red. After about 20 seconds, it returned to normal. I noticed his facial expression; it was his "deep in thought" expression. He studied us for a few minutes for what seemed like hours. Edward flexed and gave me a small hug, reassuring everything was going to be okay.

"Well, I sort of saw this coming. I expected you to come home with a guy. Half expecting Edward but Billy warned me it would be him." Charlie said mostly to himself. "And you're sure about this?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Dad, I'm almost 21 and I love Edward more than anything in the whole world. As you've witnessed I can't live without him." I reassured him

Charlie looked at Edward. "I the same. I am 22 and I love Bella more than my own life. I was a wreck when I left and I can't live without her."

"Well if you two are positive."

"100 percent." I told him too quickly.

"Well, I have you told Renee yet?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"And what was her reaction?" Charlie smirked.

"Well I was stupid enough to call her as soon as Edward proposed so while Edward was on the phone, Renee was giving me an ear full but at the end she said that she was and I quote, 'I'm truly happy for you baby, I am.'" I said in a perfect Renee impression. Charlie chuckled a small chuckle and so did Edward. I glared at Edward and he stopped.

"Do you two have a date?" Charlie asked.

"Sometime in July" Edward smiled. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned my head against his shoulder. I yawned and Edward chuckled.

"So do you have an idea where you are going to live?" Charlie asked

"We already have a house." I smiled.

"Really!" Charlie sounded shocked.

"Yes, my parents left me my house in their will; the state has been paying for it due to it being a historical monument." Edward smiled.

"So where again?" Charlie asked.

"Chicago." Edward and I told him.

"Chicago, Really?! Isn't that kind of far?" Charlie asked.

"Not really, I can't be in Forks forever Dad." I smiled.

"We also have a summer home." Edward added. _That was too far for Charlie._

"Really, where would that one be?" Charlie asked with pure curiosity in his voice.

"Ireland." Edward said as if it were nothing.

"Wow, talk about far." Charlie said.

"Yeah well, I hate to cut you short Dad but Esme and Alice are expecting us for a late lunch, early dinner." I said trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Well, thanks for coming by. Is that the only suitcase you have?" Charlie asked.

"No, the limo brought our suitcases to the Cullen house." I said.

Charlie nodded and walked us to the door. "Oh here Bells, she still runs great." He said and thorough me my keys to my truck.

"Aw, thanks Dad. You're the best." I said and I gave him a hug.

"Bye Bells, talk to you later." He whispered and then Edward got a hand shake and a 'thank you for taking care of her.'

Edward climbed in the driver's seat while I said my last goodbyes to Charlie.

I put my hand on my hips, "Hey, out of my truck." I told him and he moved to the passenger's seat.

"Now I know who will wear the pants in the relationship, you go Bells." Charlie roared. I laughed and we drove away.


	20. The wedding and a new future

**This is the last chapter…. :( yeah I got better stories for ya. So here we go!!!!**

The winter had passed by quick and before you knew it spring was here. By the time it got to Edward's 110th Birthday the wedding was exactly one month away. July 18th we were getting married and **(that's my birthday :]) **with Esme and Alice's help we got a gorgeous wedding planned. July 18th it was planned to be over casted and it was perfect weather for the wedding. Not a normal thing you would want for your average wedding but it was perfect for a vampire wedding.

The rest of the Cullens had moved to Chicago and moved into Carlisle's old house. Surprisingly it was big enough, although Alice was upset about the closet space but I told her she could have a small part of the closet in the guest bedroom in the Masen Manor.

Emmett and Jasper had kidnapped my Edward and Carlisle ended up tagging along the night before the wedding so Alice, Esme, and Rosalie came to the house and we had a girl's night. Alice gave me a pedicure and manicure while Rosalie and Esme played with my hair. We watched a total chick flick _Mean Girls._ Esme had gotten a confirmation call telling us that everything was a go. Invitations had been sent out and almost everyone was coming.

We invited Angela and Ben, Mike and Jessica, Stephanie, Elizabeth, the Denali's (against Alice's will), Jacob, Billy and the other La Push kids and some other people I didn't know. Renee ended up relaxing and approving over a few weeks, thanks to Phil. _Bless that man._

"Well Bella, it's time for you to spill." Alice said when she turned the movie off.

"Spill what?" I asked.

"What it's like to live in this huge house with just Edward." Rosalie said as if it was obvious.

"Well, it's nice. It can be quiet when Edward's away but then I kind of loose myself in wedding plans or sleeping or writing or I even explore the house like a little kid. Some parts of the house have hidden doors and it's amazing." I gawked.

"How's the time when Edward is home?" Esme asked.

"It's nice. We usually cuddle or when it gets too quiet, he plays his piano and fills the house with music."

"Speaking of, have you found out what music he chose for you two to dance to?" Rosalie asked.

"No, not yet, but I have a guess." I smirked.

"What?!" Alice shrieked.

"It may be my lullaby. I'm not one hundred percent sure." I said.

"Well, Bella its 12 o'clock and you have a huge day tomorrow. Jasper will get Renee and Phil from the hotel and Emmett is getting Charlie." Esme said.

"Gee thanks Mom for telling me to go to bed." I teased.

"No problem sweetie." She crooned and dished it right back. I laughed and she kissed my forehead. I gave Alice and Rosalie hugs goodnight and walked upstairs.

***

"Bella, you're up next." Alice said as she walked out down the aisle.

"Bella, deep breaths." Charlie whispered as he heard my small gasps.

"Right, it's only Edward." I soothed.

Then I heard the all too familiar wedding march start to play and I took a step forward. Every stood up and Edward's eyes lit up. I smiled and took a deep breath.

_One two three step… one two three step… _ I counted to myself mentally.

I finally got to the end and Charlie handed me off to Edward. His cold hand was comforting and inviting.

The priest began and I could hardly pay attention when I saw that Edward said I do and I knew it was my turn.

"Do you take Edward Cullen to be your husband?" The priest asked.

I looked in Edward's liquid gold eyes and smiled. "I do." Tears swept my eyes and the priest pronounced us husband and wife.

Edward leaned down and kissed my lips softly, and then I filled the kiss with more passion. Of course he started it and he had to end it. Everyone clapped and cheered. Alice handed me my bouquet back and Edward and I walked back down the aisle.

Esme called everyone to the reception while Edward and I went to go change into our reception attire. The ceremony and the party flowed smoothly. I danced with Charlie and then with Phil. Carlisle found me too, while we were dancing, Edward and Esme floated by and made Carlisle and I laugh.

Carlisle spun me around and then he spoke, "Welcome to the family, _officially._"

I smiled, "It's nice to be a part of your family so warm and welcoming." I said sweetly.

"Okay it's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance." The DJ announced. Edward waited behind Carlisle and Carlisle gave me a hug and went to find Esme. Edward took me in his arm and gave me his crooked smile when the music came on. _I was right, it was my lullaby._

"Enjoying the party Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked.

"Very much." I smiled. "How about you?" I asked

"Yes, but I can't help but block out Mike's thoughts, he's lucky I haven't thrown him out." Edward said seething and twirled me in a circle and he return to me in a smile.

"How's Jessica?" I asked, afraid to ask.

"She is very calm. No mental pictures about me but she has moved on to Eleazar." He laughed.

"Wow, pathetic much?" I asked sarcastically. We stopped talking for awhile and just danced and looked into each other's eyes enjoying _our_ dance and _our_ day. The music stopped but we kept on dancing when Jacob had cut in.

Jacob and I danced and reminisced on how life was before Edward came back and we talked how it was going to be when I was going to be living in Chicago.

"So I can't believe you're going to be so far away from Charlie and me." He whined.

"Oh suck it up you were fine when I was gone for tour." I teased.

"No seriously Bells, I'm gunna miss you." Jacob frowned.

"Jake, come and visit whenever you want. I'll even pay for the ticket depending on how desperate you get." I teased again.

"Yeah Bells, keep on making jokes." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh Jacob, come on lighten up. It's my wedding; lighten my spirits because you're bringing me down right now." I told him serious.

"I'm sorry Bells." He apologized.

"Hey, you'll be pay, you got Seth and Sam. You're going to be okay." I reassured.

"Yeah, and you got Edward, so you'll be okay too." He smiled.

"I do and I can't wait till this wedding madness is over." I smiled.

"Yeah, well I think Edward wants to steal you away again." He nodded to someone behind me, assuming it was Edward. I turned around and Edward and Alice were telling me to come. I hugged Jacob goodbye and thanked him for the dance and scurried over to Edward and Alice.

"Come dance Love, we still need to introduce you to our extended family." Edward smiled and kissed my lips reassuringly. Edward took my hand and led me over to a group of vampires that were not the Cullens.

"Edward, it's so nice to see you!" A strawberry blonde woman greeted.

"Tanya, this is my wife Bella, Bella this is Tanya, that's Kate, her mate Garrett, Eleazar and his mate Carmen. Irina isn't here due to a personal issue." Edward introduced.

"Hello, thank you for coming." I smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for inviting us. It's a splendid party." Garrett said.

I just nodded.

"Bella, Edward its time." Alice smiled as she turned to look at us.

Edward and I nodded and when we turned around everyone was gone.

I looked at Edward and he smiled. "To slow for a human to hear her guests disappear huh?" I teased. He laughed and brushed his lips against mine.

***

Our honeymoon ended up being on Isle Esme, a gift from Carlisle to Esme. My first thought was _who gives an island for a present but apparently Carlisle._ We spent about a month and a half there and two months later. I was pregnant with a healthy human baby. 9 months later our little bundle of surprise ended up being a baby girl. We named her Renesmee Carlie Cullen and she was absolutely precious.

About a year later and I got to the point where I wanted to be immortal too. Edward agreed to a certain extent and 2 months later Edward changed me. I had the power of self control and a shield of mental and physical attack.

It's been about 3 years and Renesmee is so smart and such a blessing. Edward Renesmee and I are still living in Chicago and I have published 2 other books. Life with Edward and Renesmee is all I have ever wanted in a family. Life is good even if my Fantasy Romance did go bad, love finds its way to someone else or it fixes itself for the better.

**Okay that's it. You guys were wonderful readers. Thanks to friendorfoeudecide for the continuous feedback and along with Emma Masen Cullen too :) you guys are wonderful. I have uploaded a Cullens go on aim thing. Yeah ik its not much and its stupid but it's a filler story until I get my other projects on fan fic and real life figured out so bear with me. Subscribe to me as an author and you will get all my stories!! Lots of love carriekakes 3**


End file.
